Forgotten
by KogaxAyame's cub
Summary: Ayame was set out to bring justice to her dead parents and prove the police wrong but she often gets distracted with her completely sexy bodyguard who she can't stop thinking about and there's no clue where things will lead when things get heated up.
1. The Mystery Revealed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything InuYasha except for my fanfictions and ideas.

* * *

**Forgotten**

**Chapter One: The Mystery Revealed**

* * *

_I seldom think about my limitations, and they never make me sad.  
Perhaps there is just a touch of yearning at times; but it is vague, like a breeze among flowers.  
-Helen Keller_

I was only a high school student, undergoing my last year, when my world came crashing down around me. My future had always been so set, my days so predictable, and everything had never intervened with that life of mine, until November 10, 2009. I never suspected anything about my parents. They were normal parents, like any other, and it never went beyond that. Except, it did.

I hadn't known about it and they never bothered to share their lives with me, their real lives. They'd placed my brother and I in one of the most dangerous situations a person could get into and they didn't warn us, didn't protect us, didn't even try… because all along they were the bad people and maybe, just maybe, they thought if the police would come that they'd give us a safer life, put us in a place where we could grow up right.

My adopted sister Rin was with me and I paused outside of the house. Right away I knew something was wrong, and I had yet to notice bullet holes. I wasn't sure what I do: 1.) leave Rin outside where she could be safer and not have to see something or 2.) take her inside the house so she'd at least be with me and I could give her a chance to run away. We'd always had a large house back a long lane in the middle of the woods. I closed my bright but dark green eyes, "Rin, you have your cell phone, don't you?"

"Yeah, but, why?" Rin asked, a little confused and there was a hint of fear in her voice.

"Run over to Molly's, I'll be there in a couple minutes." I ordered.

"Why?" she insisted on knowing rather than running to the neighbors.

"Just go!" I yelled and she took a step back, eyes wide, before turning on her heel and taking off running back up the lane and into an open area, which I figured would be a lot safer. I swallowed the sick feeling within me and walked into the house, taking long and slow deep breaths. The place was an absolute disaster and I was afraid to poke around with anything, yet I wanted to know where my parents were. There was a binder on the one desk, untouched and the title stood out MURDER. It probably wasn't my smartest decision but I slipped off my backpack, slipped it inside, and but the backpack back on.

I took careful and silent foot steps with my converse sneakers, tip toeing around broken glass, papers, pictures, pencils, pens, etc. _This is a stupid idea Ayame; a really, really stupid idea! You are going to get killed, the people are still here and you're stepping into a crime scene, get out now!_ Except, I couldn't. I traveled deeper into the house, upstairs. I turned into my parents bedrooms and that's when I saw them. Still burning flesh, some areas skinned, blood poured all over the floor and still leaking out, the deformation of their arms and faces, broken bones, and so much more. I threw up all over the floor, again and again, tears pouring out of my eyes. I spit out any fluid in my mouth and dropped onto my side rather than my knees, curling up and not looking at the bodies.

My head was spinning and I felt sicker than ever. I barely had the strength to pull my phone out of my pocket and call the police station, but gladly enough I did. Within fifteen minutes police cars flooded the driveway and I was carried to the back of a police car, having mouth rinse to wash out the puke taste. Hot tears were streaming down my face but I didn't know, I couldn't feel or see anything, I was just blank. I mumbled in a croaking, mumbling, quiet voice, "My parents, my parents, my parents, my parents…" over and over again. I clutched tightly to my backpack, which they'd thrown on the floor.

No matter what I said, no matter how many times I said it, they'd never come back.

I ended up spending the night in an extra room at my Sango's house while Rin stayed at her friends. I hadn't been able to look or talk to Rin since that day. Sango… she'd been my friend since elementary school and we usually did end up spending the night at each other's houses. This time our night wasn't filled with joy and laughing, though. I has isolated myself in their spare guest room since I'd gotten there, refusing to eat or drink anything.

From on the bed I reached into my backpack and slipped out the binder from earlier. I ran my hands over the cover. Murder… something I never thought I'd have to deal with, especially in such a small town. Now I was curious about it, as I opened up the binder and the tears rolled down my cheeks. I sniffled and acknowledged the pages. I picked up speed as I flipped through the documents… all these murders, unsolved. The pages were numbered, reaching 100 as the newest… that one being my parents.

There were millions of unsolved murders, yet only 100 had been specifically chosen for this binder. I furrowed my eyebrows together and studied the last page. It was a picture of my parents, dead. 100 pages and for some reason this killer had chosen them to finish their collection with. The thing I should have done would have been to report it to the cops, tell the police what I'd found, describe the oddness of it, let them figure it out and not get involved….

I kept it and decided to figure it out myself.


	2. The Bodyguard

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author note: I'm back; check out my other stories and much love to my fans, if there are any. Please leave me reviews, even if you're anonymous. It only takes two seconds to compliment or criticize and it really does keep me going. Much love. – Ash.

* * *

Forgotten

Chapter Two: The Bodyguard

* * *

_Every man dies. Not every man really lives._  
_William Wallace_

The feeling of emptiness is a rude wakeup call that nobody wants to answer to. No matter who you are or what you feel there's no doubt that you don't want to be alone. Everybody wants somebody there, needs somebody there, to understand them and care for them. The problem is that so many of us end our lives do to loneliness. We never really get to live because we're too busy fearing death, wishing for death, or planning it out. Suicide, homicide... it's still the murder of somebody and it's always wrong.

It's not right to kill a person, to take a life, under no circumstances. It's our job as God's creations to rise against orders and feelings to enforce justice and the preservation of life and I was a strong believer in that. I had barely gotten any sleep, an hour at most, and my bloodshot eyes stared ahead at simply nothing as if I were in a trance. From the nightstand beside the bed my cell phone vibrated with our local police number showing up (my parents were always concerned and made sure we had it in our phone).

"Hello?" I asked in a horrid voice that sounded nothing like me. Maybe it was the emotion being so stirred up inside me and from all the sobbing I'd done that strained my voice, or maybe it was just the lack of sleep and the fact that I hadn't had a drink in forever and was probably becoming dehydrated.

"Ayame, this is officer Klain, we talked yesterday. We have some news that may concern you that we found out about your parents. I don't know if you're aware of this but they were heavily involved in drug cartels and such. Those many business meetings they had left to go for were not legal at all. I know this is probably the last thing you want to hear but it's no surprise that your parents had died, the drug business is a very serious mix." The man explained.

"My parents were involved in drug activities? But I never saw anything drug related around them or anything like that." I said desperately trying to defend them. To be honest I had never really pried into their personal life and they never really spoke much to Rin or I, they were barely around. In all truth, I knew next to nothing about them. "Maybe that's why they were never around," I said, thinking out loud, "maybe they wanted to keep that from us."

"The drug business is very successful and it doesn't make them bad people for getting involved. In fact, it seemed like they were extremely law-abiding citizens other than that, which was why nobody had ever sensed it before. They were just people looking for money, like so many do nowadays, and they made a bad, addicting decision. The important thing was that they kept it away from you and Rin though. At least you two are safe." He pointed out calmly and I knew he was doing his best to try to make me feel better.

"Is that all then?" I asked, rubbing my left temple with my left hand since I was holding my phone with my right one. It was far too early to be dealing and thinking about this stuff again, I needed time to process the information at least.

"Actually, it's not Ayame. That business, with drugs, is so dangerous that we're actually too afraid to let you and your sister alone. We're going to be keeping you in a separate house with a bodyguard with your sister and this man we assign you will go everywhere with you two girls." He spoke and I automatically didn't like the idea.

"I can handle myself, sir." I defended.

"But we want to be extra careful. I hope you understand Ayame. You can't turn down this offer because you're only 17 and don't have consent from a parent because you don't have any known relatives, therefore you fall under our responsibility and we've decided that you're going to have a bodyguard. We'll be sending him over to the house of Miss Sango Williams shortly. Thank you for your time Miss Wind, he's already picked your sister up. Have a good day ma'am and he'll answer any questions you have." With that officer Klain hang up on me, actually hung up!

I scowled and closed my phone, walking like a zombie to the bathroom. I shed my clothes and stepped into the running water. By the end of my shower I was refreshed and not quite so hideous looking. I threw on some bootie shorts, flip flops, and a low cut aqua lacey camisole (I was going to be stuck with an old bodyguard guy, what did I care what I looked like?) I packed up the book and grabbed my backpack after doing my makeup and brushing both my hair and teeth.

I found my way to Sango's bedroom and she came in carrying two plates of food. She gave me a small smile, "You look gorgeous as ever Ayame. I checked your room and figured you had come here to find me so here's your breakfast."

I looked at the plate in her outstretched hand but I wasn't hungry at all. She frowned and made me at least try to eat. I nibbled on a piece of bacon and pushed my scrambled eggs around, any other time I would have been shoving the food in my mouth at an alarming rate but not today. "I'm just not hungry."

"I understand," Sango nodded and sat my plate on her dresser so I wouldn't have to deal with it, "it's so weird to have you here and not be joking around or anything. I mean, that's what we always did. You were always the giggling yet strong and dangerous funny one that managed to look so perfect and model-like 24/7. I remember Kagome and me planning on stealing your body, at least, somehow."

"Ah, you know it's a true friendship when a conspiracy against you is going on." I joked dully but my saddened mood didn't have the humorous effect that made her giggle like it usually did. Sango didn't comment on it, just sat her food aside and scooted closer to me, embracing me with a firm yet comforting hug to let me know that she was there for me. She was always there for me and would always be there for me, I had no doubt about that. She had been my best friend since forever and I know she'd never let me down, not in a million years.

"Ayame, everything will turn out okay. I know it probably seems like your world is crashing and shattering before you right now but it'll get better. I mean, look at me. I lost my father, the only person I had ever know but they managed to find my mother by the time I was in kindergarten and I met up with her and my brother and my life continued on and we became friends. Maybe something like that will happen to you, maybe you'll stumble upon part of your family you never knew." She suggested.

"What family?" I asked bitterly, "My parents were the only blood relatives I had and now they're gone and the only family I have left is Rin and she's adopted." I sighed and thought about Rin, "Poor Rin, this is the second pair of parents she's lost. She became part of our family though. I guess it made it easier on us though knowing that neither of us was close to them but we were close to each other. Oh, speaking of Rin I guess our bodyguard is coming to pick me up soon."

"A bodyguard?" Sango raised an eyebrow, "Ayame, you're a really pretty girl with an amazing body, what if this guy is like an old pedophile and if he's a bodyguard he must be really skilled and strong so what if he takes advantage over you or something and then you can't tell anybody because you don't know the consequences because you'll have to live with him and you'll be stuck being raped by a bald old man!"

"Well, thanks for the happy thoughts." I said sarcastically and, through everything bad, I couldn't help but laugh finally. Sango was so concerned with large eyes and a completely priceless expression.

"It isn't funny Ayame, it could really happen!" she pointed out, more scared than ever.

"Ayame! There's somebody here for you!" Sango's mother called up the stairs and I grabbed my backpack.

"Guess we're about to see my rapist, huh?" I joked.

"I'm going to give him a piece of my mind and get all the information and tell him what's up so he knows that he will not be laying a hand on my best friend because if I find out, which I will, he will not have any male parts left!" she declared.

"So much fierce terror built into one small petite female." I giggled before heading down the stairs with Sango hot on my trail. We stopped in the middle of the stairway because we were looking at the most gorgeous creature to have ever inhabited the Earth. "Please do not say anything Sango, for it's impossible to rape the willing." I whispered under my breath but his intense blue eyes flicked up at me as soon as the words were out of my mouth and a small smirk was on his lips. Obviously he had damn good hearing and a light blush came over my cheeks.

Rin stepped out from behind him with a bright red face, obviously noticing now unmistakably good looking our bodyguard was. He was off of my mind though as soon as I saw Rin. Within the blink of an eye I had lifted her into a deadly hug and was closing my eyes, just being glad that out of everything we lost we still have each other. "Rin, I'm so sorry. I should have been more responsible and stayed with you last night or something but I was not in the right mind set and – and that's no excuse. God I missed you!"

"Ayame I can't breathe!" she complained and I let go of her. "I missed you too but you're making the oxygen to my brain slip away and the last thing we need is for me to pass out and end up with a loss of brain cells."

"Alright Ayame, you guys better leave but I hope I'll see you soon. Don't be afraid to stop in whenever you get the chance or feel like it, our door is always open sweetheart." Her mother smiled warmly and embraced me.

"Thank you, Mom." I said since she'd always been more of a mother to me than my real one. She was so much closer to me and I'd grown up with her, I was basically her daughter and she didn't mind it either.

"Where's my hug?" Kohaku asked, opening his arms wide and seeming to remember than I was tall and even taller with my flip flops and since he had yet to get a growth spurt his face would be buried in my chest.

"You're cute Kohaku." I rolled my eyes and said sarcastically.

"And you're sexy so where's my hug?" he asked with a large grin.

"You've become such a creeper." I pointed out.

"I'm not exactly a little kid anymore and neither are you babe." He winked.

"Kohaku, bedroom, now." His mother ordered pointing a finger up the stairs.

"Call me!" he said before taking off and receiving a whack over the head from Sango before he made an escape.

"Ew." She commented and shook her head before hugging me, "Like Mom said, stop by anytime. I'll miss you Ayame, keep me updated." She smiled the next minute we were leaving.

"Kohaku is so cute!" Rin squealed once outside.

"No, he was cute, now he's just a stalker." I corrected. "I miss the good old days when I'd put him in dresses and do his makeup with Sango and he strutted like a model in a wig and actually liked it. Now the only he likes doing is prying into the bathroom and Sango's bedroom when I'm changing or something and collecting money from his friends when they see anything." I rolled my eyes, "Stay away from him. Find a sweet, non-sex-addicted boy."

"Impossible, when you're a young boy all you can think about is naked girls and sex." The bodyguard commented, "Just swear off of boys until you're in your early thirties and you should be good. Oh, by the way, I'm Koga Ookami. You can call me Mr. Ookami or Mr. O."

"Right... I'm gonna call you Koga." I said, uncaringly. "And what makes you portray boys as so dead set. Not all guys are the same, maybe you're just talking from you and your friends' experiences." I suggested. "I've dated plenty of guys and I'm proudly still a virgin."

"Do you currently have a boyfriend?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If you're suggesting me and you hook up then I'll have you know I'm not that kind of woman, Koga." I said proudly.

"Just answer the question." He rolled his eyes while watching the road.

"No, but that doesn't mean anything." I pouted.

"Why did you're last relationships fall through?" he asked.

"Well, because of...," I stopped to think about it and my mouth dropped wide open and my eyes became larger, "Oh... I never even really thought about it. I was just labeled a C.T. and I figured that was better than being a slut or something even though I don't think I'm one."

"What's a C.T.?" Koga asked.

"Cock Tease." Rin answered happily.

"What?! You're fourteen years old, what do you know about being a cock tease?!" I shrieked, fearing for my baby sister's pureness.

"People talk about you Ayame and they usually end up telling me because I'm your sister. 'Yeah, I heard you're sister is a cock tease but she's not a slut or anything', 'your sister is so hot, it's a shame she's just a cock tease', and the infamous 'I'm surprised your sister is only a cock tease, she's so pretty and dates so many guys'." She named off easily, like she repeated this stuff all the time.

"Yeah because it's good not to be a slut and I hope you know by cock tease it doesn't mean you actually have touch anything, which I didn't, so you better remember that when you get your first boyfriend or else I'll hunt you both down." I pointed out protectively.

"Can we please not talk about this, it's kind of embarrassing?" Rin asked, avoiding eye contact.

"You already have a boyfriend, don't you Rin? I'm so going to get him! What's his name, hmm? Who is he? What's he look like? What grade's he in? Does he go to our school? Do I know him? Worse yet, did I date him? You don't want to get mixed in with the guys I've dated because they're some real perverts and they'll try to get in your pants and I don't want anybody stealing my baby sister's virginity!" I growled.

"Actually, can you spare me form hearing this?" Koga asked from the front, "I don't want to know about any guys or what your sister has done with this kid."

"Shut up Koga!" I yelled then turned back to Rin, "What's his name?!"

"Sesshomaru." She squeaked out.

"Wait, that's InuYasha's brother right?" I asked a little less concerned. She nodded, "Okay never mind. Those two are like the most respectful guys when it comes to that kind of stuff. Even though you are scaring me with the fourteen - eighteen age limit thing. Eighteen years old is pretty old to be dating a fourteen year old girl. In fact, the Sesshomaru I know would never do that... Rin, spill it. You're hiding something." I pointed out.

"He kindda maybe thinks I might be seventeen." She bit her lip.

"Ouch, busted. InuYasha is my best friend, he works at the police station too except he's just not in college yet like I am. I knew him before he moved here and when Sesshomaru finds out, he'll freak." Koga pointed out.

"Good thing he's not going to find out, right Koga?" I asked strictly.

"You're asking me to lie for you?" he questioned.

"I wouldn't dream of doing something like that, I'm just making sure you won't add any additional information in on the topic. Rin and I will do all the lying ourselves, thank you very much. Just say that you forget the ages of us and the boys know me, they just don't know Rin so I can deal with them if needed." I shrugged.

"So did you like date InuYasha or something?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, he was actually my most serious relationship but then Kagome moved here and he fell head over heels in love with her. We're all really good friends now though but I stick with my Sango and we stay in little relationships or usually boy free so we can have fun and flirt but not slut around." I explained, shrugging my shoulders.

"So we're going to be living with you?" Rin asked.

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded.

"Oh, you're in for one hell of a trip. Two teenage girls and one house, it's going to be a nightmare for you Mr. Koga Ookami." I stated.

"Mmhmm." Rin agreed with a sharp nod.

"Great." He mumbled sarcastically.

* * *

Give me feedback please, it takes a very short amount of time and I absolutely love it and will be sure to send a shoutout on my next story if you do review and I'll answer any questions that can be answered without ruining the story.


	3. The New Place

Disclaimer: I don't own anything InuYasha.

Author Note: Too bad fanfiction doesn't show up how you write the stories cause I like the black page and neon text, it's so much more fun to read this way! Bonnafied – thank you so much for another amazing review! You make me keep writing, thank you so much! And your story is amazing. Which reminds me; check out **Runaway by Bonnafied** if you're reading this!

* * *

Forgotten

Chapter Three: The New Place

* * *

_Between two evils, I always pick the one I never tried before._  
_Mae West_

I quickly scrambled and claimed my room before anybody else even got the chance. I really didn't care if it wasn't fair that I had to throw a few elbows and grabbed the room with the huge window and lovely view into the room of a shirtless college boy that lived next door. He didn't take his eyes off of me either, so I smiled and placed my backpack down. Apparently our clothes had been brought in our luggage downstairs. I bit my lip and he smirked at me, obviously looking me up and down.

I sent him a sexy smile and motioned my index finger between us, then wagged a finger for him to come over to me. He nodded and quickly deserted his room. I started downstairs as well. Koga raised an eyebrow, "Let me guess, you got the room with the large window facing that muscular college kid?"

I nodded enthusiastically and opened the door just as the kid arrived at the doorway, still shirtless and only wearing his workout pants. "Hey, I'm Ayame, I'm new here. Do you think that maybe you could help me carry all of this luggage up to my room? It's so heavy and I couldn't help but notice how big your muscles were and everything. What's your name?" I charmed.

"I'm Jared." He smiled cheekily.

Koga rolled his eyes and shot me a look that I ignored even though I knew he was looking at me. "Why don't you start carrying the stuff up? She'll be up with you in a couple minutes." He said to the kid who glanced between us before obeying. As soon as he was out of ear shot he got right in my face, "Are you crazy? I can't have you flirting around with guys all the time. God knows the last thing I need is two horny people banging while I'm trying to catch up on sleep."

"I'm a virgin, remember?" I glared.

"That can change at any time, sweetheart."

"I'm not so easily convinced." I shrugged.

He lightly pushed me back into a wall right at the end of the steps and pressed his body against me, one leg in between mine and an arm on either side. I started breathing slightly heavier due to nerves and I looked up into that incredible face and intense blue eyes. I felt how close his body was and the warmth it radiated off. He bent his face down so that his hot breath was tickling my neck, "I'm not so sure I'm convinced."

Just like that he was back off of me and the other kid, Jared, was coming down the steps, unaware of what had just happened. Koga grabbed a few bags and Rin happily bounced back into the room, since she had disappeared, claiming she'd found her room. I grabbed two of my bags as well, the last two, and continued up the steps after the boys. It was obvious Koga was in the room, just in case. I rolled my eyes while neither of them were looking and gave Jared a charming smile. "Thank you so much for helping but you should probably get back to your work or whatever," I wrapped him in a friendly hug which make his smile grow (which hadn't seemed possible), "thank you so much for your help, again, and I better start unpacking I guess."

"Anytime, thanks for giving me the chance to get to talk to you. I don't believe I've ever seen a more gorgeous girl than you. You're so unique and beautiful. I certainly never thought I'd be like this over a red head but you're so much more beautiful than usual. You're like those models or something, like they only show the really perfect ones. I can't believe I actually got the chance to even see somebody in person that looks like a Victoria Secrets model." He gushed.

"Well, you better get used to it." I winked.

"That's the easy part, but I guess I'll let you get down to business now. It was really nice talking to you and we definitely gotta hang and stuff sometime, if you want to of course but I don't think you're going to find anybody more appealing than this." He smiled and motioned to himself. He gave me another hug before he left and Koga dropped on my bed and looked up at me.

"Well wasn't he just the biggest sweetheart you've ever met even though he was looking down your shirt and at your ass or your legs or thin waist more than anything else." He pointed out. He changed from a sitting position to a laying down one.

"Whatever you're just jealous because of how good he looks without his shirt on." I rolled my eyes, "It's alright though because a lot of times girls get bitter towards me because of how I look."

"Are you serious? I look twice as good as that without my shirt on!" he defended. It was obvious he was argumentative, like I was. We were both fighters and neither of us would take defeat very easily at all.

"Please Koga, everybody makes themselves look better in their dreams but it doesn't make it reality." I spat, "I've seen kindergarteners with more muscle than your scrawny little body is capable of holding!"

With that Koga stood up, towering above me and reached at the bottom of his shirt, lifting it over his head and tossing it to the ground. I was amazed, to say the least. He was standing in front of me with rippling muscles, those same muscles that had been so close to me moments before, and he looked so much better than any guy I had ever seen. He had broad shoulders and washboard abs but he was lean with the thin waist and the sexiest oblique muscles my eyes ever saw. His boxers stuck out only about an inch or two due to his tight but not-skinny jean like pants just enough to be sexy. Looking at my mirror I got a side view with the arch of his back and the curve to show off his ass.

I wanted him, really bad. I hadn't ever seen anybody quite like him and I really, really wanted to have this guy. I was truly not going to be satisfied until I had him wrapped around my fingers and considering the fact that he was stubborn, it wasn't about to be an easy task. I looked him up and down and smirked. "Like I said, I've seen kindergarteners with bigger muscles now if you'll please leave me alone I must start unpacking."

"You're messing with a dangerous person, Miss Wind." He growled.

"Is that a threat I'm hearing from my _bodyguard_?" I smirked, "I'm sure that little career of yours would take a devastating drop if I said anything. Look, from here on out you listen to me and do what I say when I say it, understand? Mr. Ookami, you do not know who you just got involved with."

His eyes widened, "You wouldn't."

"Oh but I would." I smiled evilly. I lifted a hand up to his grab his chin and tilted my head to the side with a fraud pout, "Now, go unpack like a nice little boy Koga and you won't have to fear for your career."

"You're blackmailing me." He pointed out.

"And doing a mighty fine job of it if I do say so myself." I responded.

"Yeah, well you're not getting away with this." He took a step closer and narrowed his eyes.

I stepped up too, only two inches away from him about and looked up with a cocky attitude, "Who's going to stop me Mr. Ookami, 'cause it isn't going to be you."


	4. Victims

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author Note: Big thanks to Bonnafied (read her story, **Runaway**, and review it!) Also, much thanks and love goes to wolfcries. I haven't talked to you in forever buddy! :( (Make sure you read her stories as well and review!)

* * *

**Forgotten**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

I had him in complete control and there was nothing he could possibly do about it. I unpacked all of my belongings and cheered to myself about the quiet victory. Things would be a lot easier if we could be friends but that didn't seem like it would happen so manipulation was my second closet bet. I pulled that book out of my luggage and eyed it up. This was the story of how so many lives had died.

Koga was unpacking in the room right next to me so I made sure to be sly. I slipped into his room and he glanced up at me. Right away he made a sour face as he started throwing folded clothes onto his bed. "Great, you again, what do you want this time? Do you want to take another little piece of my soul or something?"

"Actually a computer would be fine but I'll take another chunk of your soul, too, if you'd like." I said sarcastically.

"We don't have a house computer, not yet at least." He said without looking at me.

"What about that?" I asked, jabbing a finger at his laptop.

"I'm not letting you use my –" he stopped; suddenly remember the information I was holding over his entire career. I didn't want to see his dream crash and burn any more than he did but I was willing to threaten it until I got everything I wanted. "Hold on, let me log in first."

He growled as he opened it up and turned it on. I smiled and plopped down on the bed, waiting as he signed himself into the computer and all that good stuff. I reached to grab it and he pushed my hands off. I glared at him, "What are you doing?"

"It's my laptop and you're not leaving my room with it." He growled.

"Fine, whatever." I scuffed. "I'll be right back."

"Don't rush yourself." He said and I flicked him the middle finger before retreating to my room. I flipped through the book of murders and grabbed a pen from off of the desk (which had been set up by the time we'd arrived). I scribbled some of the many names down on the palm of my hand and returned.

Automatically I signed into my msn messenger and pulled up the internet. While I was waiting to load I checked to see if my best friend was on. So basically I had no trouble getting guys but I had met the one over myspace and we'd hit it off really well. It was just seriously deep conversations and neither of us made any move to meet up, it was a mutual understanding. Unfortunately he wasn't on so I signed off, bored.

Gregory, Katelyn, and Jasmine Lyken. They were the first names that were scribbled down on my hand. Greg and Katelyn had died mysteriously but were known to be active within drug cartels involving Mexico. Jasmine Lyken was the daughter who claimed she had a book of murders but didn't want the police to take it from her so she refused to hand it over. She was thrown into a psychotic institute after attempting suicide and claiming that there were people following her everywhere she went and could no longer trust even her own bodyguard.

The news shocked me and the familiarity of the subject was making my heart pump harder and harder. Jacob, Whitney, and Tom Tarnhill were next. Jacob was a heavy drug user that made smuggling trades from Colombia to the United States. Whitney was the abused wife who wanted to lead him and it wasn't reported whether he did stop but the two were found dead in their house. Their son, Tommy Tarnhill, was killed shortly after and there were reports of him telling his friends he was being uncontrollably stopped and had found a book at the site of his parents' murder.

Mark, Lindsey, Rachael, and Chance Broadwin. Mark and Lindsey were involved in drugs and had two children. The elder, Rachael had written in her diary how she'd manage to stumble upon a book but was reluctant to tell anybody. Within months she died and her little brother managed to survive. The young boy was later adopted and grew up.

"What are you looking up?"

I jumped at the proximity of the voice as Koga slipped on the bed to sit behind me. I grabbed my heart and started taking deep breaths. He got a confused expression as he skimmed over the information. I didn't want him to think anything of it so I quickly switched over to Myspace in the address bar and signed in, "It was nothing, just news."

"Ayame you know you can tell me anything, it's my job to protect you." Koga said calmly and I couldn't look over at him. Instead I just ignored his presence and started to skim through the multiple profiles on my friends list. I landed on my internet friend's Myspace, even looking at him made me calm down. I skimmed through his pictures before new alerts popped up for me and I found the usual picture comments.

"You take incredible pictures." Koga acknowledged as I read the comments and clicked through multiple ones.

"I love pictures." I shrugged.

"AYAME!" Rin screamed and both Koga and I took off running towards her voice. She was on her bed jabbing a finger at the floor. I walked into the middle of the room before she screamed, "SPIDER!"

That made me fling my body on top of her bed as well and Koga just smirked and looked up at us. It was his job to protect us and we could be facing a deadly spider right now yet he was making no move to help us. "I'll be right back."

With that he disappeared and left Rin and I clinging onto each other. A couple minutes later, although it seemed like hours with the spider darting around on the floor, he was back with a tissue. He easily smashed the bug and wiped up the spider juice that had squirted out when he killed it.

I tip toed past him a while and made my way back up to his laptop. I missed taking pictures really bad.... With curiosity sparked, I felt the need to check out some of Koga's pictures in the laptop. I opened the album and gawked at the sight of him in his glory with pants but no shirts and things like that. He was like a sex god or something.

"Like what you see?" a deep voice asked behind me.

"Of course not." I said proudly.

He crawled on the bed behind me and placed his lips next to my ear. His hot breath was, once again, tickling my neck. My bodyguard was trying to seduce me because it was obvious that he wanted something but he was doing a damn good seduction job. "I think you do. I also think that you're keeping secrets from me that are very important Ayame."

"No I'm not!" I defended and scooted away, turning to face him.

"Then why were you looking up unsolved murders of parents involved with drugs and something about a book full of murders. And the funniest part was that by the history it was obvious that you hadn't typed in anything of the sort. No, Ayame, you simply typed in the names. Where did you get these names?" with that he swiftly reached over and grabbed my hand to expose my palm, where multiple names were scribbled.

'This is my business Koga, stay out of it!" I growled.

"I need to protect you, Ayame!" he growled back, "You don't have to be so stubborn about it. Do you really want to end up dead, too? You're a beautiful girl Ayame and you have a lot of life ahead of you."

"What can you do about it? Somebody's going to find me and kill me either way, Koga." I said, the harsh truth sinking in. Tears streamed down my face and my shoulders were racking with sobs. It was true, all of these kids were apparently dying, and I would too. Even though I had been so evil to him he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap for a hug.

"Listen to me Ayame, I am not going to let you die." He said protectively. "I will follow you around everywhere if that's what it takes. I won't give them the chance to hurt you Ayame, I promise. It's my job to protect you and if anything happens, I fail. I refuse to fail and let you be harmed."

"Koga, I don't want you risking your life." I said in a whisper.

"If I wasn't okay risking my life for you than I wouldn't be with you right now Ayame, I wouldn't have taken the job. If I die at least I'll know I was doing it to protect you Ayame. I know we don't get along all that well because we're both stubborn and everything and I'm not saying that's going to change, but I care. No matter what you say or what you do I will always be there to protect you, _always_." He said, sure of himself.

* * *

Myspace me! I changed my url to the real thing, I promise! It's on my profile! :)


	5. Investigations

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author Note: So basically I'm pretty tan right now (I have a playboy sticker that monitors how much I've tanned) and I'm so happy with my current coloring. Sorry, I'm just so very happy. Anyway, let's get down to business. Major thanks to Bonnafied – check out **Runaway**!

* * *

**Forgotten**

**Chapter Five: Investigations**

* * *

_Sometimes a person has to go a very long distance out of his way to come back a short distance correctly.__  
__Edward Albee_

"Koga," I pulled away slightly to look up at his face. He was serious and sympathetic, "we can't tell anybody about this. I don't want your other police buddies to figure any of this out; please don't do that to me."

"Are you suggesting we figure this whole mystery out ourselves?" his eyes got slightly larger as he looked down at me, "Ayame, there was probably over 300 people killed total in that book since they all seemed to have a significant other and a child or children. Out of over 100 kids, half of them must have tried to figure it out." He pointed out.

"I can't explain it Koga, but there's something that's telling me that I, we, can figure this out on our own. The more people involved is the more people that know. You can't let on about anything and neither will I. These people... they were all talking about how they were being stalked... if somebody is working as a cop to throw their real life off and they find out they'll fill their boss in." I said, frightened.

"What can we do?" he asked, confused.

"Investigate." I responded. We'll check out the scenes of the murders and look into the backgrounds of the people. One of our greatest sources is if we are going to be able to find the boy that had been adopted."

"Okay, I'll go with your whole crazy plan. We'll figure something out tomorrow Ayame but right now I think it's best if we both get some rest." He pointed out, "Why don't you grab a shower and get dressed?"

I nodded and jumped up, obeying him. I grabbed some girls' boxer shorts and a baggy tee and walked into the bathroom. I showered and was absorbed into how nice the steamy hot water felt rolling down my body and make sure to scrub every inch of my skin clean. Once out I dried off, put my clothes on, and brushed my teeth. Walking out of the bathroom I headed to my room but Koga spoke up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To my room." I stopped to look into his doorway.

"Wrong answer, you're sleeping with me tonight as well as every night from now on. Somebody could easily spy on you or break in with your big window. My room is a lot safer and I don't want you to sleep alone, just in case." He said and he wasn't just trying to get me in bed with him, he was telling the truth. "I'm going to grab a shower, yell if you need me and here's my pistol just in case."

I gawked as he forked over the weapon. Did he really think I needed that protection? Was it really that serious? I mean, sure people had died but that was at least a week afterward. Suddenly fear filled my whole body and I backed into a little corner, underneath the covers as if that made me invisible and clutched the gun tightly. I was all alone with nobody here to save me and kept hearing noises.

Within fifteen minutes I was still alive though and Rin was in bed and Koga was back. I was terrified when I heard somebody enter the room but his soft voice called out my name gently and I took the covers off. Never had I been so scared in my life. He gave me a sympathetic look and turned the light off, walking over towards the bed in baggy sleeper pants and a white tee. I pressed myself on the side against the wall and he placed the pistol on the nightstand. To reassure me, he slept with an arm wrapped around me and half of his body covering mine.

I, Ayame Wind, was falling asleep with a totally sexy and caring bodyguard of a stranger, and I wasn't the least bit afraid for once in my life. My whole entire security had flown out the window but now it surrounded me as I was able to sleep peacefully.

Morning light seeping in from the cracks in the blinds woke me up and I moved slightly which woke Koga up right away. He was obviously a light sleeper and I giggled as he reached for the nightstand. He looked back at me, slightly confused, and ran a hand through his thick hair, closing his gorgeous eyes once again.

I crawled over his body and to the window to lift the blinds and let the golden rays fill the room with a beautiful glow. I smiled as I looked over at him and he smiled back as he watched me carefully. His voice was husky as he spoke, since he'd just woken up, "You're hair is the color of the sunset. It's orange with golden highlights although sometimes it does look extremely flame colored."

"You protected me throughout the night and you're planning on helping me on my adventure so I figured I'd make you some breakfast. That is, as long as you're willing to go downstairs with me. I'm sorry to say that the only time I feel safe anymore is when I'm with you." I sighed and leaned against the window, looking at him.

He slowly rose from bed and stretched himself with a yawn. He followed me down to the kitchen as I started to get out pans and food, navigating my way around the kitchen. On the way down we'd woken Rin up and told her to get ready. While I was frying beacon and scrambling eggs Koga felt the need to use the trim in the doorway arch to lift himself up and do curl ups.

"Is that really necessary?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"It's important to keep in shape so I can make sure you're protected well, remember? It's kind of my job to stay fit and strong." I said as he let out a deep breath when he came down and a sharp intake as he lifted himself back up.

Rin came skipping down through a different kitchen entrance in an adorable yellow neon summer dress with baby pink trimming and a baby pink bow that tied at her waist. Today Koga and I would be taking a trip to a place about an hour away and we weren't bound to carry Rin along with us, she didn't need to know.

"Hey, Rin," I greeted with a warm smile as she sat down at the table in the kitchen, "Koga and I are going to a place to do some paperwork and I was wondering if you'd be fine staying with Sesshomaru and keeping occupied until we're back? This trip may take a while."

Rin beamed a huge grin up at me before jumping up and wrapping me in a tight hug, repetitively thanking me before sitting back down and trying to calm herself. I served out the beacon and scrambled eggs, giving more for Koga of course, and leaving some in the pan for him and Rin to get extras if they wanted.

"You're lucky; Ayame is the greatest cook ever." Rin bragged.

"It tastes that way." Koga smiled up at me. "Who know somebody so destined to ruin my career and being so evil could make something this good."

An hour and a half later we were stopping by a deserted house with a flowing cornfield surrounding it. The crops had long since died and the once-nice house boards were rotted and stained from the aging. The entire place its self had an eerie aura. Twelve years ago people had died in this very house.

The place wasn't hard to break into; all it took was a gentle shove. We routed through drawers and underneath things but failed to come across much. We were about to leave when I sniffed the air, "Koga, something stinks really badly."

He came over and his face was automatically disgusted with the stench. His eyes widened and he pulled my hand, "Ayame, we need to get out of her now!"

"Wait, why?" I asked curiously.

He pulled me outside and we made a run for the car. He ordered me in climb in and lock my door as he groaned, seeing his gas have been taken out and spilt all over the ground. He closed the cap before quickly getting in the car and backing out of the driveway. He was practically on empty but didn't waste anytime with the current building. He slammed on the wheel, looking at the gas tank, "FUCK!"

"What the hell was that Koga? Nobody had been around." I said, sure of myself.

"They were there, we just didn't realize it. We could have died back there Ayame. That rotting flesh you smelled? That was rotting bodies, I just know. And somebody was keeping track of us and wanted us gone. There are no fucking gas stations anywhere towards home and we're going to have to do deeper into town and pray that we find one." He growled.

"What if we don't?" I whispered in a small voice and he looked over at me.

This mad expression dropped, "We will, don't worry. I don't think we should investigate anymore though. I mean, it's a good idea and everything but its way too dangerous Ayame and it's a job for the cops to handle, not you."

"They haven't solved any of those other murders!" I whined.

"And neither will you, Ayame. I want to let you live, to give you that chance and make sure the police are doing their job as best as they can manage. I can't promise they can figure this out, they're obviously dealing with an incredibly smart and experienced killer, but I can promise that I'm going to do everything I can to keep you alive." He spoke confidently. Just then he spotted an old gas station, "Great, this looks like a wonderful place."

"Should I go in with you?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, I don't want you to leave my side for one minute." He nodded and opened the glove box, "Here, take my spare pistol. It's loaded and ready; all you have to do is pull the trigger. I'm not saying you'll need it, but it's for safety purposes if something happens to me before either of us realizes it."

We walked in the store and a young boy stood behind the counter with short dark hair. I spoke up before Koga said anything about gas, "I couldn't help but notice the name of your store, Tyane's. You wouldn't happen to be a relative, would you?"

"Yes, actually, why?" the boy asked, a bit puzzled.

"Do you know anything about the Tyane murder? The daughter had gone missing and the parents were accused of drug smuggling. I was curious if you could tell me anything more than that."

"I'm not sure of the real facts, obviously, but I can tell you what I know. My uncle and aunt did some drug trafficking apparently, but I had never suspected it. Apparently they had only done it a short time because they were breaking poor and didn't want to sell the farm but ended up leaving the business anyway to make an honest living. Once they stopped they were killed and Jenny, my cousin, kept going on about some stupid book and stalkers and everything. Two months later she disappeared and was never found again. The drug dealers were apparently some pretty unsuspecting people, ya know? They were people that you thought you could trust or something... I'm sorry if I didn't give you much help but that's all I really know." He said sheepishly.

"Thank you for your help Mr. Tyane." I smiled.

"Now can I get about thirty bucks worth of gas?" Koga spoke up and the boy nodded before calculating a total, which Koga paid easily with his stacked wallet. Afterwards we went back outside and he filled the tank up as I sat down in the car, watching carefully for any suspicious movement. With the tank full of new gas we started on our hour drive back home.

I sighed as I looked out the window and watched the scenery pass, "I just don't understand how somebody could be that good and quiet. I'm surprised we didn't end up seeing them or hearing them. We should have been able to catch them and we should have looked for them."

"Ayame, we don't know how dangerous these people really are and it would have been stupid to go in the situation with only you and me prepared to fight and unknowing as to what we were facing. Like I've said so many times before, I can't risk having you get hurt." He said softly as he glanced from the road to me, "I hope you understand even if you don't agree."


	6. Where's Rin?

Wednesday, March 10, 2010.

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author Note: I know, I know, I know... it took forever! I'll been too busy with I'll Remember You, it's currently my favorite story. Shout outs: Bonnafied (Runaway and The Fast Track) and Misty Uchiha! Thank you guys, you make me continue writing!

* * *

Forgotten

Chapter Six: Where's Rin?

* * *

_Life doesn't hurt until you think about how much things have changed, _

_who you've lost along the way,__and how much of it was your fault._

We stopped by InuYasha and Sesshomaru's place in order to pick up Rin since we were finally arriving back home. I followed behind Koga as he walked up to the door in his ordinary dress. He raised a large fist and pounded on the door. Finally, InuYasha answered. He gave us smiles, "You guys are a couple?"

"It's not the time for this conversation InuYasha; we just came by to pick up Rin." I said swiftly before we wasted time discussing the situation with Rin and me. InuYasha made a confused face, which I didn't like at all. I wanted my baby sister, now. When concern was locked in emotion towards my little sister my senses went into overdrive and I panicked. "Where is my sister, InuYasha?"

"Where's Sesshomaru?" I asked quickly.

"He's inside getting ready for work, why? He's been here all day, Ayame, Rin never came here. Neither of us had to go to work yet so we were just laying around the house all day watching television. I thought he was going to ask her to come over but that didn't work out or something." InuYasha explained.

"No, no." I mumbled as Sesshomaru overheard and walked to the door. He was training with a lawyer so he was busy fixing his navy blue tie that matched the color of his suit and contrasted against the white collared button up. He figured this was about the right time to join in.

"I called Rin, Ayame, she said that she was busy." He frowned.

"She wasn't busy! I knew we shouldn't have left her at that fucking house alone!" I growled as the tears jumped to my eyes. "I need to find her, right now!"

I took off outside of the house and made a run for it. Koga followed quickly afterwards. I wasn't going to let anything happen to my baby sister. Koga was close to me, but wasn't able to close in the gap between us. My baby sister was out there without protection all because of my stupidity. I thought they would only go after me but apparently I was deadly wrong.

I reached the old park Rin and I always used to go to, back when our parent's were actually in our lives, shortly after she was adopted at age four. I felt my legs buckle underneath of me and I collapsed into the dried dirt of the hard, cracked ground. My sister, my little baby sister, was gone and I would never see her again. Rain padded down softly at first, and then picked up speed to pour down freezing water that instantly started flooding regions. The ground beneath me was turning soft at the corners and I felt it turn to mud.

"Ayame, Rin will be fine." He assured but I didn't move. "The only reason they would actually take her would be to lure you out. They wouldn't hurt her Ayame; she has nothing to do with this. These killers... they have specific targets and they're playing with your mind."

"Why do they want to get rid of me so fast?" I questioned, confused.

"Maybe you pose as more of a threat to them than anybody else so far?" Koga suggested.

"I am an average intelligence leveled young girl, who weighs in at 115 with a waist thin enough to snap with only a little pressure. I'm sure I'm a huge threat considering they were dealing with bigger people than me, smarter people than me, and more powerful people than me." I muttered.

"There's got to be a reason Ayame, they wouldn't be trying to pick you off so fast if they didn't have a valid reason for it. They obviously like to play with the prey and stress them out a lot before they take any action. Ayame, there's something different about you, they need you dead now apparently." He spoke with a slightly confused voice that sounded like he was thinking.

"I am a young girl in high school with no family. I don't even have my baby sister anymore Koga. My life is as good as gone; I can't live knowing that I'm the only one who survived in my family." I whispered with a hurt voice, the tears falling from my eyes in streams. Koga lifted me up and carried my slightly muddy but completely soaked form bridal style.

I said nothing on the way back to our new house. He didn't set me down once until he got to the bathroom and filled it up with warm water while I was still clothed (although he had taken my shoes off). "Take a bath Ayame, I'm going to turn around and I promise that I won't look. It was scary but I shredded the wet clothes and relaxed with my hair cascading over my shoulders and breasts as the bubbles blocked off the view from any private parts. I trusted Koga; I didn't really have a choice.

"Ayame, Rin is fine." Koga assured, staring at the white door of the bathroom. There were a couple knocks on the bathroom door. Koga glanced back at me and I looked at him before we both stared at the door. Somebody had knocked, we had both heard it.

Koga cleared his throat, "Hello?"

Small footsteps echoed down the hall, walking away. It was safe to say that it was nerve-wracking, that knock, but I needed to know if that person knew where my sister was. I jumped up and wrapped a towel around me before Koga could have seen. I ran to the door and pulled it open, swiftly slipping my way out and running towards the footsteps. Koga was trailing behind me as I ran on my tip toes.

Rin's bedroom light was on and I pushed it open lightly to peek inside of her room. I gasped at what I saw and flung the door open, running in the door and hugging my sister close. Blood was streaming out of cuts on her wrists and her black makeup was smeared all over her face with his hair sticking to tears. I pulled back and held her at arms length while Koga door in the doorway shocked.

"You're going to die Ayame." She said in a numb voice as she stared at her pink carpet. The once bright and pretty dress was covered in crimson. Koga disappeared from the doorway. "Ayame... you can't escape this, you're going to die. They told me."

"What do you mean they told you?" I asked in worried voice, my blood running cold.

"I got a phone call, after you guys left. I was just about to leave when the phone rang and I answered it. When I heard them claim that they were going to kill you I hung up and went to the library, just to have some peace and quiet where I could think... the person, or people, kept calling me. I got home just a few seconds ago and I took the knife and..." she looked down at her arms just as Koga came back and began to clean and bandage them up. Her expression was so... empty.

"Look Ayame, I don't know what you think but I'm NOT going to die, not now. I still have a long life ahead of me and we're going to pull through this and we'll be fine, alright? We'll be fine!" I yelled at the numb girl, angry for her not believing what I was saying even though I didn't believe it either. I couldn't take it anymore as my shoulders shook and I sobbed, collapsing with wet hair around me; face down in her bloody lap.

I wasn't even twenty-one years of age yet and I knew I was going to die. I didn't believe I'd be living for much longer, at the rate they were trying to destroy my life. I couldn't give in, I wouldn't. I had to survive as long as possible, for Rin.

"Everybody I love always dies or leaves...." she whispered.

"Rin..." I whispered back, lifting my swollen eyes.

"It's all my fault...." she mumbled.

"No Rin, it's not. It's never your fault, believe me." I argued back. She was like a wall though, and not a passive one. Nothing was getting through her thick skull. She was so afraid she'd lose every member of a family she had even been in. I looked into her hard, empty, cold, emotionless eyes and realized something as I sat there with a wet face from tears and blood: that day I had lost the remainder of my family. My sister, the one who was like blood to me that I grew up with was dead and just a shell of her former self and it was all because of me.

--

"Ayame, we need to talk about Rin." Koga pointed out as I came out of my bathroom, having finished my second bath of the day to scrub off all of the blood. Koga had showered quickly before me so he was already on our bed, waiting to talk.

I didn't want to talk because I knew what was going to happen. I knew Koga was going to suggest something that I really didn't want to go through. I knew it was right, though, and best for Rin. I sighed as I looked at the bodyguard sitting on the bed hunched over with his elbows on his knees. I sighed and refused to look at him. "I know Koga; I think Rin needs to be sent to a mental institution to help her out. As of right now we won't be able to take care of her properly and it's best if she's not involved in all of this anyway, it'll only put her in danger to be around us. She's right you know, I give myself until the end of next week at the most."

"Ayame, trust in me, I won't let you die." He claimed, once again.

"Koga, sometimes you can't change fate. Maybe this was how God had planned me to die all along, you know? Who am I to mess up all of his plans? I don't doubt you Koga but sometimes some things just can't be avoided. It's like Romeo and Juliet. No matter what they did, they were still meant to fall in love and die because they ended up falling in love." I pointed out.

"What if it's a test?"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"What if this is God testing you to see if you're strong enough? Maybe he wants you to push through this because he knows you and your rebellious and often aggravating personality could make it through things like this, which others really can't. Are you just going to sit there and let your life be taken because you think its fate or are you going to put up the fight of yourself and try to beat death?"

"Koga I made it through finding out my parents were dangerous drug dealers and that they died because of somebody who is planning to kill me too. My sister, who I've always been there for, could have easily killed herself today. I'm paranoid every single second. I think I've pushed myself enough." I shook my head and whispered softly as reality sunk in completely.

"I'm just saying; don't let your spark go out yet." Koga pointed out.


	7. Police Troubles

March 28, 2010

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author Note: I'm sorry guys, this took forever. Big thanks to all of my reviewers, I love you guys and hope you all update your own stories as well! I encourage everybody to read the stories of these incredible reviewers!

Bonnafied

RoobyDoobyDoo

ForeverDayDreaming

* * *

Forgotten

Chapter Seven: Police Troubles

* * *

I stared at the picture in my scrapbook. I was young, and Rin was even younger. We were playing in our large, in-ground, swimming pool. I was holding her up since she wasn't the best swimmer yet (she didn't take to the water and swimming lessons like I had). We both had crazy, large smiles on our faces. The sun was bright and both of us were squinting. I remember it was one of the few times our parents had been there. The picture below I looked at even closer.

My mother had pouring fire-colored hair. Her pale blue eyes shinned brightly and her skin was pale and flawless. She was very thin, with abundant curves in all the right places. She was a rare red head in the sense that she didn't have freckles. My father was beside her with an equally gorgeous smile but with combed light brown hair and the greenest eyes. He was very tanned, with a light sprinkle of freckles, where mine had came from. He had a lean, muscular build. Neither of them looked like they were drug dealers and it definitely wasn't an assumption anybody would make.

They looked like the perfect couple. They had love and money, but not much time on their hands. They had always gotten along from what I knew. I was in the car in the early morning hour while Koga had disappeared for a little. I sighed and glanced up from my book as somebody knocked on the door. I looked up to see a police officer. I placed the book down and opened the door, looking up at the man. "Yes, sir?"

My eyes flickered over his outfit. Suddenly I became confused because his uniform wasn't the same one that others wore. I had seen Koga's uniform hanging up all the time and this one was completely different. That's when it hit me. I gasped and grabbed the door handle to pull it closed. It was too late and I let out a high-pitched scream. I was at the police station for God's sakes; somebody would have to hear me.

* * *

Koga POV

* * *

I finally pulled out the correct manila folder, that I wasn't supposed to have, and shoved it inside my jacket. Just then I heard a high-pitched scream and took off, tearing off towards the door. I ran quickly to the car but Ayame was gone and the door was opened. Her phone was on the pavement just between the curb and road. I shifted my head around and my eyes traced depressions in the ground.

She had been smart enough to dig her heels into the ground to try to slow him down yet leave a trail, rather than just trashing and trying to get free. I ran after the tracks into the woods. This was the problem about a small town; there were too many woods around. My heart beat was fasting than I ever imagined. I saw them, just up ahead, and my speed picked up. The guy spun around quickly and, seeing me, dropped Ayame. He concentrated on running as quickly as possibly himself.

"Ayame!" I stopped to pick her up and make sure she was okay. I never should have left her alone and now I really regretted it. I grabbed her form and hugged her close to my body. I was so stupid to leave her alone. Just because it was a police station didn't mean it was safe. Still, I couldn't believe somebody would be so bold. "Don't worry, it wasn't a real cop. His uniform was obviously some pathetic Halloween wardrobe or something."

"I realized that, but not until it was too late." she whispered. "I shouldn't have opened the door."

"No, no, no. I shouldn't have left you alone." I whispered back.

"Thank you, for saving me."

"I wouldn't have had to if I never would have left you!"

"You had to do something. You left me at a _police station_, I should have been safe. It's not your fault, anybody would have guessed that. Thank you so much for listening and risking your life for me though, you didn't know what that guy was capable of. I didn't even get to see him really, I concentrated on the outfit mostly and the sky as he drug me with him. He had a gun, so I was afraid to scream. Koga, he didn't want to kill me, he just wanted me..." she explained.

--

Ayame was on my computer, talking to her friends, while I quietly sorted through the papers in the folder. The folder was all about her parents. I shook my head, confused, and made sure to hide the papers from her view. I lied and said it was some homework essay that I had to complete, since a lot of writing was required when in the police. In fact, that wasn't a lie, because I would have to do a report here.

The police claimed that they were into drugs, yet there were no records. Without any record of it, they couldn't just assume and label them like that. This information I did feel like I needed to share with the innocent, saddened girl. By the time I looked up from the papers, she was looking at me. She shook her head. "How can they dub my parents are drug dealers when they have no proof, no records?"

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"I noticed the odd bulge in your jacket and how carefully you put it down. You were trying to hide something, Koga, so I decided to snoop a little. I went through the papers. My parents didn't have any criminal records. All they had was records about their business, none of which was bad. My mother was in control of a clothing business and my father was into the movie production. Neither of them have anything about drugs." She spoke up.

"You're really smart..." I commented, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I know. Why would the police station try to cover it up though?" she whispered, quietly.

"I don't think they would. Maybe the files got tampered with or something? Maybe they were given false files to report. I mean, we're not dealing with any normal kind of murderer here Ayame." I replied.


	8. Drug Dealer

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

A/N: Okay, so I've had this chapter for God only knows and am just now getting around to posting it.... Enjoy!

Reviewers, thank you!

ForeverDayDreaming

RoobyDoobyDoo

* * *

Forgotten

Chapter Eight: Drug Dealer

* * *

I didn't know what I was doing, I didn't know much at all when it came down to it. I sighed and closed my eyes, throwing a black, baggy hoodie over my head. It would hide my feminine form, as well as the two pairs of sweatpants I was wearing. I grabbed Koga's handgun and shoved it in the sweatshirt pocket.

He was on the bed, sleeping silently. I slipped him two sleeping pills and it must have really knocked him out. Usually he'd spring awake with the slightest movement, but not this morning. Maybe I should have felt bad that I was doing this to somebody who was going out of his way to keep me from danger. He looked so adorable, sitting there all sleepy and relaxed. I hesitated at the doorway but pushed myself to leave, and I did.

--

I sat on the bench at the back of the park, near the entering of the woods. My heart was pounding. I always knew where the kids got them but I myself had never been interested. I opened up my cell phone and looked at the time. I had only been here for twenty minutes. There was a bandana across my mouth, the hood was up, and I had my hair pulled back with no makeup on. My hands were sweating and I had to rub them against my sweatpants.

Somebody arrived, dressed casually and not trying to cover their own self up. It was any normal looking guy, hard to believe he was a drug dealer. Was I stupid? Had I lost my mind? Maybe so. I jumped up and grabbed his head, slamming it into the bench and swiftly pulled the gun out, pushing it right against his temple. "My name is Ayame Wind, did you know my parents?"

"Yes, yes, everybody knows your parents! Are you crazy?" the guy asked.

"I think. Did they ever deal to you or get from you?" I pushed.

"No, no never. I wasn't aware of any drug trades with your parents. Quite frankly, if it's the big stuff than you really don't want to pull something like this with those guys. Sweetheart, I'm packing but they won't be afraid to pop a cap in your pretty little brain. Get the fuck off!" he slammed his elbow into my stomach and I fell back on the ground with a whimper. "You stupid little spoiled bitch." He pulled his gun out. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I... I don't know." I muttered.

"Damn right you don't know!" he screamed and grabbed my arm, dragging me into the woods as I screamed and tried to break free. At a small clearing he threw me against a tree and staring undoing his belt. My eyes got big but he slammed me against the tree when I tried to get away. "Don't you fucking dare you stupid bitch." His hands went to my sweatpants, yanking both of them down in one pull, then tugged the bandana around my face off. "There, I always love to see the face of the pretty little whored out bitch I'm about to fuck."

"It was a mistake, just let me go." I said with teary eyes. He slipped my thong off and I smacked him across the face. He hit me back. More tears filled my eyes from the stinging sensation. "Shoot me, I fucking dare you! I dare you, I dare you, I dare you! If you wanna fuck me than you're gonna fuck me after I'm dead!"

"You're one crazy bitch." He stopped to comment.

"Damn right." I said before I wrapped my fingers around a large rock and threw it. It cracked him in the face and he screamed, dropping the gun, as blood spilled from his face. I grabbed the gun, and pulled up my pants, as I stormed off pushing towards the outside of the woods. Once I was in the clear pastures again I went even faster. I was frightened to death and I wasn't even sure if my heart was beating anymore.

Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed me around the waist. The impact from my speed knocked the wind out of me. I gasped as my body suddenly went limp for a second, then sore and lazy. Another hand reached up to wrap around my waist again and lowered me, with the body, to the ground. I was sitting in his lap and I sighed, leaning back against him and closing my eyes. "Thank you."

"Your face... it's all red." He frowned as his fingertips gently stroked my cheek.

"Yeah, you shouldda saw the other guy. For real." I sighed.

"What are you talking about? Why'd you leave?" he inquired.

"To get a first hand experience in a drug deal." I mumbled.

"What?! Are you crazy?!" he exclaimed,

"I'm beginning to think so, everybody else does." I admitted. "Anyway, after being almost raped I don't believe I'll be in a drug deal anymore. Maybe I could shadow over one but I don't enjoy death or rape so I'm going to stay away from that stuff. Rape is my worst fear and I don't want it to come true."

"You're possibly the most insane girl I've ever met."

"Then that's a compliment, because I'm unique."

--

"I'm fine, really." I argued against him.

"Take it all off Ayame, now." He growled.

With a light blush I pulled off both pairs of sweatpants, as well as the sweatshirt to leave me in nothing but a bra and thong. I looked away from him, knowing that he was staring at me a little shocked. It was a rather... naked situation. "He elbowed me in the stomach but that's pretty much it. Other than a couple decks to the face and everything. My arm might have fingerprint bruising but it's hard to say if that's from him or the guy from yesterday.

"Try to keep yourself okay, Ayame." He sighed.

"I'll like to figure things out, since the police aren't." I spat.

"We will, I promise. I just don't want you getting hurt in the process. If you want to mess around then do it when I'm with you but don't you dare go by yourself, do you hear me?" he asked, strictly, but his eyes kept drifting down to my body. He groaned and closed his eyes. "Get a shower and get dressed."

"Come help?" I asked innocently.

"Ayame...." he groaned desperately.

"Just kidding... geez, take a joke!" I giggled.

"Tease." He growled under his breath as I slipped into the bathroom not far away.


	9. True Identity

April 8, 2010

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

To my reviewers, I love you guys:

ForeverDayDreaming - you are my number one reviewer and I can't thank you enough!

Misty Uchiha - I wish you the best of luck with your writing and thank you!

* * *

Forgotten

Chapter Nine: True Identity

* * *

_Dream as if you'll live forever, live as if you'll die today. - James Dean_

I used to have an older brother. Akio disappeared a year ago. He always vowed to get away and, I guess, one night he finally did. I missed my brother, he'd always been there for me, but now he was gone and I couldn't change that. Akio, had he been alive, would have eventually came home but he never did. Time healed the deepest wounds and I finally managed to shove him to the back on my mind. Now, on a day like this, I couldn't help but think of him.

I wasn't sure how I felt about him right now. In a way, I hated him, and envied him. He didn't have to deal with all this pain, he didn't have to sit here crying and wasting life, knowing somebody was going to kill him, while he was without any remaining family. He didn't have to be alone, for fear they'd kill the one's he loved. Was being dead actually better than being alive right now? And if it was, why didn't I just save Koga a whole bunch of trouble and kill myself?

Except I couldn't do that Rin. Letting myself die would be letting her down and I couldn't do that. Although it felt like I was alone, I still have her. I had to push myself to survive and make it to see her live a happy life. If I never came back to get her out, she'd know that I was dead. I was a mess, with my makeup smeared all over my face. The last memories I had of Rin was her emptiness and soulless eyes and pale skin with nasty, bloodied cuts torn through her white flesh. She looked like a ghost. That blank look, she had escaped to her own world and was ready to leave this one behind.

"Are you okay Ayame?" Koga asked and I nodded, even though I wasn't. I was a great liar, but I was too traumatized and was starting to lose my skill. Yes, I was fine. My sister was suicidal, she is not fine. My brother is dead, he is not fine either. My parents have a scarred record and have died, they are not fine. But me? I was fine. I was dead, I wasn't being tortured, I wasn't suicidal. I was having things gnawing at my insides constantly, but I was far better off then them. At least I wasn't dead, or completely insane yet. "You know you can talk to me."

Of course I could talk to him. I didn't need his permission; I could talk to anybody that I wanted to. What I couldn't always have was an answer or help. My problems weren't a matter of having somebody to talk to, but having somebody to listen, rather. I continued to stroke on sparkling silver polish to my toes and fingers. Just because my life was a bloodied whirlpool didn't mean I couldn't try to keep myself well-kept and nice looking.

"I have so many clothes that are too sexy to just wear around the house and I don't believe I'll ever get the chance to wear them out of the house because I'll have no parties to go to, like I thought I would. I won't be going to college because I haven't even gotten to finish the last month of school since you pulled me out, thinking it was too dangerous. I guess this is my life now? Moping around the house mourning my losses? I'd rather die than live a life of doing nothing. Maybe we should try to figure this out? I'd like to have devoted my life to something meaningful before I die. Maybe it'll bring upon the death of me, but maybe it'll save lives on down the road." I said softly, and then looked up at him, as I finished my second coat and close the polish.

"It's your life, if you want to risk it than it's really not in my place to hold you back." Koga replied, looking me seriously in the eyes. "To be honest, I wouldn't want to live a life like this either. A life miserable and in fear is no life at all. Do what you think you should do, it's not in my position to play the guardian, just to watcher. No matter what choice you take I'll be there with you, to protect you."

"My problem is that I have no starting point." I whispered in shame, lowering my eyes.

"Yes, you do."

"And what's that?" I pushed.

"Talk to a survivor." He encouraged.

"So you want me to find this little boy that actually escaped it all?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe you could find some other survivor?" he suggested.

"We could try." I shrugged and pulled out the book. I didn't want to look at the gruesome murders and was afraid I couldn't stomach it. I could feel the bile rising at the back of my throat but I forced it down and made sure that it wouldn't come up, concentrating on only the names.

Tragic stories followed each of the people but survivors didn't come up too often. In fact, the only survivor we knew of yet was that little boy who had everything in his life changed around. The night went on and we stopped to eat dinner, but got back to work instantly. At the end of the night I had cleanly gotten out of the bathroom, dressed in my fresh pajama's but still had yet to find anybody else that made it through the terror. Eventually, they all committed suicide or something and ended up dying (although it wasn't the killer's direct doing).

"Find anything?" I questioned Koga, who had gotten his shower first. He looked up at me and sadly shook his head 'no' as I sat down beside him and looked at the screen, another suicide. I felt the tears prickling at my eyes. I was wrong when I thought I could solve this, because I really couldn't. I whispered in a broken voice. "It's hopeless."

"No, it's not." Koga said stiffly.

"Who do we have?!" I yelled, upset.

"The boy." He whispered.

"Where can I find him? He's probably under some really common, hard to track name, that we'll never figure out. He's probably somewhere millions of miles away, six feet under, just like the rest of them." I sobbed.

"No he's not." Koga shook his head.

"How do you know?!" I screamed with tears, frustrated.

"Because you're talking to him." He whispered and he turned his head away from me, but not before I was able to spot the shinning of tears filling up in his eyes. That comment hit me like a thousand bricks and I just sat there, stunned. I was talking to a survivor, he was right beside me, and he had been with me the whole time. He never told me. Maybe he couldn't admit it. Koga had been in my situation, well Rin's situation, and had lost his entire family.

****Three Reviews Unlocks The Next Chapter****


	10. Kissing and Finding Friends

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

To my reviewers: Thank you so much and I'm sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I was so happy with the amount of reviews I got just on this single chapter! You guys make me so freaking giddy!

* * *

Anamary Gomes

ForeverDayDreamin – will send message back soon; I promise... hectic life!

Misty Uchiha

Janae

Ultimateanime12

Charlie12398

* * *

Forgotten

Chapter Ten: Kissing and Finding Friends

By: Ashley Shauf

* * *

_All life is an experiment. The more experiments you make the better._

_Ralph Waldo Emerson_

Koga Ookami was Chance Broadwin. He was a survivor, who managed to deal with all the distress from the multiple deaths. He knew about this murder, he'd experienced it second-hand before, and he was doing it again but with a lesser relationship. I wasn't sure how to react, I just sat there, shocked, before hugging him tightly.

The scenery passed in a blur before my eyes but I wasn't paying attention. It was getting dark out already, since we waited a while to make the decision to leave as well as the long drive here. My mind was focused on Koga and everything he used to be, his past, that he had let go of but never completely moved on from. We went from city views to country pastures. The rural land that laid before me was of his home land. The car came slowing down and pulled into a dirt driveway. He turned the ignition off and we sat, in silence, in the car for a little.

"My cousins, Bankotsu and Hiten, still live here. They took over the place as soon as they could, since my Aunt and Uncle bought it. They kept it because Banks and Hiten loved it so much but the devastation drove them away when the boys become older. The two decided to share the house throughout the college years." He explained.

It was obvious that we'd be staying with them for a couple of days. Some of my luggage was packed, and Koga had packed as well. I couldn't imagine that the police station had agreed to let Koga actually take me to meet his family and stay with them, but I couldn't imagine him telling anybody either. Koga liked to play dangerous games, with fire, and he knew that he would always win. I nodded and followed him as he got out. He warned me that the cousins were partiers, so I was sure to bring my sexy clothes. At least I'd get to wear the outfits, I figured.

The house was well kept and nice. Koga walked right up to the front door and knocked. A good looking man with indigo eyes and dark hair answered the door, with a bottle of Black Velvet in his hand. It was obvious that good looks ran through the blood in the family. His shirt was off, exposing a lovely set of abs, and behind him a younger male appeared, slightly less muscular and not quite as cute. The alcohol seeped off the men from the consumed amount, although they looked perfectly fine. Tolerance builds up, I guess.

"Hey guys, I told you I'd be up. Well, I tried to. I left a message on the voicemail, I'm not sure if anybody got it or not. Anyway, my friend and I are going to be staying with you guys for a couple of days just to catch up on some things from my past." Koga explained, without saying hello.

The older male's eyes narrowed. "Why would you want to catch up on that?"

"It's important, to save a life Banks." Koga replied without hesitation. The man, Bankotsu, glanced over at me and his eyes trailed over my form but eventually rested on my eyes, unwavering and scaring me a little."Friend, huh? So does that mean she's taken or not? Does she work with you with your whole police thing?"

"Something like that. And she's my friend, back off." He rolled his eyes before pushing his way in. Despite the stale smell of alcohol the place was as clean as could be, which surprised me. I could feel the eyes on me but ignored them as I followed Koga, who was carrying our bags, up the stairs and to a room. The walls were a pale blue and the carpet was a dark grey. Trophies and pictures were everywhere, looking as if the room hadn't been touched. "I can't believe they kept it the same. It's surprising, they never tampered with these memories." He acknowledged as he picked up a dusty trophy. "Star QB, every since midgets except for the first half of ninth grade, when coach tried to play favorites but that was quickly demolished. That was the last year that I actually spent with my family, ninth grade year...."

He pulled a screwdriver out from his desk and proceeded to unscrew the bottom of the trophy. I watched curiously until the bottom popped out and a small key fell into his hand. He pulled the chair back from the desk and placed all the breakable things on the bed before pulling his desk to a different position. I was unsure of what to think as a small, secret place in the boards was revealed, where it looked as if it could be lifted up, but it took a detailed eye to notice. He leaned down and picked up a square foot of the floor, pulling out a book.

"I thought a diary was stupid, so I called it my journal. It's where I wrote everything because I couldn't tell anybody. I didn't know what to do but, in a way, this thing saved me. I was too young to actually study in depth but maybe we can look back on it and find something useful." He shrugged. "I was just a kid, so don't expect anything."

"I'm not." I replied honestly as Koga threw the book at me. I caught in and dusted the dirt off, while Koga put everything back into place. He walked over to me while I ran my fingers over the aged black leather cover. He got the key ready and was just about to unlock it before there was a quick knock on the door but Bankotsu pushed it open more and raised an eyebrow at our shocked expressions.

"Hiding something?" his eyes trailed to the book. Maybe he knew what it was, maybe he didn't, but he failed to mention a word about it. "We're ordering pizza soon, a lot of it, because we're going to be having a party shortly since it's already eight. Party starts at 8:30 and ends at God knows what time so get ready, loosen up, have fun, and flirt like hell."

Koga nodded his head and with that notion, Bankotsu left. He sighed and threw the book in the draw but placed the key on top of the loosened bottom and placed the actual trophy on it, to expertly hide it yet again. It was sad, what had happened, but a party would happen soon and that could get it off of both his and my mind. I opened my suitcase and pulled out a cute outfit: neon blue low-cut, tight, sleeveless, belly shirt with a black leather mini skirt and sexy heels. I was ready to party, since I hadn't in the longest time.

I got my curling iron and, when it was hot, began to curl my cascading hair. Koga watched me silently from his sitting position on the bed. He was without a shirt but had on light colored rip jeans and black boots. To say the least, he looked extremely sexy. By the time I was done I had ten minutes to spare so we joined his cousins, who were paying off the pizza guy.

As soon as he saw me, the pizza guy's mouth dropped open. It wasn't because of how I looked, at least not completely. He pushed through the boys and I excitedly hurried up to greet him. He picked me up in a hug, slightly off the ground and buried his head into my hair. "Ayame, I haven't seen you in the longest time...."

"Ever since Akio was claimed dead, no you haven't." I said softly as he set me back done and held me at arms length so I could look into those blue-green eyes. I hadn't seen Xavier for what seemed like centuries now. He was as attractive as ever with his athletic build and blonde long-but-short skater hair. Xavier had always been Akio's best friend, ever since I could remember. My bodyguard was protectively at my side in a second and, seeing Koga's reaction, the other men guarded me heavily too. "My parents are dead, Rin tried to commit suicide, the killer is after me."

"Ayame... no." he said the 'no' strongly as he wrapped me in another hug. He always called me baby, and the three other guys weren't stopping him. "Baby, what's wrong? What are you talking about? I don't want you in trouble, come home with me."

"Xavier, I can't. I have somebody watching over me, assigned by the police." I said softly as I pulled back. There was a deep hurt in those all-emotion-showing eyes. Xavier was the kind of person that you could read like a book, the one who wore his heart on his sleeve. "You can trust him, Xavier, I promise." I turned and introduced everybody to each other, even though I wasn't given a proper introduction myself.

Koga questioned me about Akio and I told him the story about my rebel brother and his disappearance that ended with assumed death. The news shocked everybody, but the party was pouring in. Xavier was aloud to stay and Koga wondered off, obviously pretty sure that I'd be okay by myself since the bottle of whiskey he was drinking didn't seem to be bottom down on the counter any time soon.

I sighed and forgot about my dream of hooking up with Koga; at least we wouldn't get together for tonight. I moved my body against the rebound boy, Xavier. His hands slipped around my hips to follow the motion. I closed my eyes and moved to the beat of the music. With my body covered in a light sweat I decided to get something to drink so I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a plastic cup. I ignored the beer kegs and bottles of whiskey to get some fresh water from the outside of the fridge. Hands slipped around my waist, "Why drinking light, baby?"

"Because I don't want to get drunk and do something stupid." I replied honestly as I spun around to see my deceased brother's best friend. His eyes were slightly hazed over, since he did have alcohol to drink and it hadn't been his first (he had drank while dancing). He put an arm on either side of me and trapped me against the fridge. "Loosen up, have some fun."

"I'm having enough fun without alcohol, thanks." I rolled my eyes. I couldn't blame him for coming on strong, the kid was drunk and he wasn't in the right state of mind at all. With a light push he stumbled backwards and until he hit the island, dumbfounded. I shook my head and drank the water before walking into another room that was mostly guys playing pool, other than the skimpy girls clinging all over them.

Koga, Bankotsu, and Hiten were the main attractions. The biggest competition was between Koga and Bankotsu though, both skill wise and looks wise. It was obvious the two competed against each other a lot, and always had, even when buzzed. Bankotsu gritted his teeth as he missed a shot but, luckily, Koga missed his too. I slid up in front of Bankotsu and grabbed his stick. "Please, may I take a nice shot for you? Are you strips or solids?"

"Solids." He answered. "And fine, take a shot."

I smiled and he backed away slightly as I leaned over, making my skirt ride up. I could feel the disgusted looks from the girls who wanted to be the center of attention but I didn't care. I expertly knocked two of the solid balls into the pockets. The boys seemed surprised that a girl could have such skill at a "man's game". With a smirk I handed him back his choice of weapon and strutted to the wall to sit down on a chair.

It didn't take long for Xavier to find me again. He was like a homeless puppy and I had fed it (giving him the slightest idea that we would actually hook up). I sighed and let him sit down on the chair beside me, pulling me into his lap and nuzzling my neck. Why shouldn't I give the attractive drunken boy a night of getting close enough to me?

I watched the pool game, even though Koga's eyes narrowed over at Xavier. Was Koga Ookami, my sexy bodyguard, jealous? I decided that I would use this moment to my advantage. I slowly ran my hand up and down Xavier's upper leg, getting the desired reaction from him that I was aiming for (slight moaning and bulging pants), as he put his hands on my shaped tummy, closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

I heard a stick smash to the ground and flicked my eyes up to see an enraged Koga storming my way. Okay, maybe it wasn't nice to play such evil games with such a strong and powerful figure? He couldn't hurt me, right? He grabbed my arm and drug me, although it wasn't very rough at all, out of the room and to the outside. He shut the door behind us.

"What the hell are you thinking?"

"You were flirting, why can't I?" I argued.

"Yeah, but... I don't care! It's dangerous for you to be flirting!"

"It's dangerous for my bodyguard to be too busy with other women and drinking to even bother with my well being! You weren't even in the same crowded room as me for the longest time. I could have easily gotten drugged or kidnapped, or knifed, or shot, or – or" I ranted before his lips cut me off. I groaned at the passion he forced on me and couldn't help but feverishly kiss him back.

I could feel that ribbed skin underneath my fingers and his hands were busy grabbing my ass. I leaned my head back as he kissed down my neck and to my chest, one hand moving up to grab onto the back of my neck and my hands moved to dig into his back. With heavy breathing his pulled back slightly but didn't dare to move his body away. "You're so sexy."

"Koga, you're drunk." I mumbled, sadly.

"I want you." He groaned before going to kiss me again.

I moved out of the way. "You're drunk."

"Ayame, you're such a tease. I don't like being teased, I need some action. Do you know how long it's been since I've been with a girl? Forever. I need you." He growled seductively into my ear. His hot breath and words sent chills down my back. He wanted me for sex. I pushed back from him with slight tears formed in my eyes.

"Koga, I'm going to bed."

"Ayame..." his tone was softer now.

I took off my shoes and ran inside the house and up the stairs. By this time Bankotsu was in his room, since I would have to pass him to get to Koga's and my room. He sitting on his bed, looking like he was thinking. I didn't want to bother him but I couldn't sleep in the same room as Koga, not tonight. "Excuse me, is there any other room to stay in?"

He looked up, broken out of his thoughts, and a little confused/shocked. Once he regained knowledge of the information he shook his head. "Sorry, you and Koga have the only other bed room that's in this house." He saw the look on my face and quickly jumped out of his bed. "You can sleep here, if you'd like."

"That's fine, I don't want to bother you." I said softly with a smile.

"No, please, if you don't mind me sitting here for a while. I like to think in private, it's a weird habit of mine." He smiled.

"I don't mind at all, I'm a thinker myself." I replied. "What's on your mind?"

"Life. I just don't want to be alone forever, and this partying needs to stop. It's not really my thing, it's Hiten's, but I taste the alcohol and keep going and I know it's not good for me. I really want to change my life around but I don't see that happening any time soon. I guess I'm more of a dreamer than I'll ever be a practical person."

"Anything is possible." I shrugged.

"That's talk from another dreamer, am I correct?"

"Maybe so, yet it holds true nonetheless." I pointed out.

"Maybe so... look, I'll leave you to sleep." he sent me a cute smile.

"No... stay. Ever since my whole situation I've been afraid to be alone. Please, I know you don't know me, but please don't leave me. I know I just met you but you seem okay and you're related to Koga. This might sound weird but can you sleep next to me? Koga does it every night." I begged desperately. I saw the emotion in his eyes and he agreed to do so. I laid down and he hesitantly crawled in beside me.

I snuggled close to him to gain that feeling of security and closed my eyes, letting sleep take over my body, but not before whispering a thank you to my newfound friend. Koga and Bankotsu were a lot a like but Banks was the deeper one, the more sensitive and artistic one.

Deep in my mind, I couldn't help but wonder about Koga, though. Where was he? What was he doing? What he having sex with some rebound girl right now as I laid here with his cousin? What would he think when he saw us sleeping together? Would he even care? Did he care? Did he just want me for sex and not because of who I was?

****Three Reviews Unlock the Next Chapter****


	11. Killer, Killer

April 15, 2010

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

To my reviewers, because I love you guys:

Inu-yusukekaiba102

ForeverDayDreaming

Hannah

* * *

Forgotten

Chapter Eleven: Killer, Killer

By: Ashley Dawn Shauf

* * *

_I love life because what more is there?_

_Anthony Hopkins_

I cracked my eyes open to the warm figure beside me. The bare skin from his shirtless torso was hot, which heated me up nicely in the cool morning air. It wasn't Koga, but I trusted him nonetheless. Bankotsu felt me move and woke up quickly, just as alert as Koga always was. I smiled and stretched. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you. I'm surprised we couldn't hear the party last night, or else I would have never slept."

"Sound proof walls, we keep ourselves updated. This house looks normal but it's jacked with the coolest technology. The sound proof walls were my idea, since I need to escape the party scene and just have a little silence to myself, sometimes." He explained. He stretched and sat up in bed, rubbing those large indigo eyes.

"I guess I'm going to get a shower, if you don't mind." I said as I crawled over his legs to stand on the floor, slightly away from the bed. He nodded and pointed me towards the bathroom. I went into the original room I was supposed to stay in with Koga, only to find it empty. I grabbed some clothes, a white tank top and ripped jeans with some low-top black converses. Once I was showered and applied makeup, I pulled my hair into a ponytail and made my way to the living room.

The party had cleared and the two boys were cleaning up nicely. I furrowed my eyebrows together, having seen no trace of the man that was supposed to be protecting me. "Hey, have either of you guys seen Koga?"

"He left last night... I don't remember who with." Hiten replied without missing a beat.

Of course. He was drunk, apparently, and wanted to have sex. He wasn't going to just stay here; he was going to leave with some girl. I couldn't help but feel hurt as I nodded and continued to help them. After a while, Bankotsu froze his cleaning. His words struck me hard. "Koga would never leave, not with anybody."

"What do you mean?" I asked quickly, in a worried tone.

Bankotsu seemed equally as worried. "I mean he wouldn't have left. Koga doesn't just leave, at least not willingly. Something happened, something's wrong."

"Maybe he went home with some hot chick?" Hiten shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, he wouldn't leave." Bankotsu argued. "Especially if he hadn't talked to the person in a while and he hasn't been around these people for forever. You have no clue, Hiten, I'm the one that knows Koga."

My cell phone rang and I picked it up. "Hello?"

I was hoping it was Koga. I was praying it was Koga. I was dead wrong. The voice on the other end of the line was foreign to me. It was a darkened tone from a male. "Hello Ayame, I understand it can be troubling when you're left without protection. Koga wasn't in the right state of mind last night, I almost felt bad. If you want your little bodyguard back you're going to have to save him. I'll give you twenty minutes to get to Juno Park. If you go the speed limit, through that horrible traffic, you can get here in forty. Good luck Ayame."

"You son of a bitch!" I screamed but the person already hung up with the unknown number. I turned to Bankotsu, "Give me the keys to your car! I need to get the fuck out of here and get Koga because he could die if we don't leave and get to Juno Park in thirty minutes!"

"What are you talking about?" Bankotsu's eyes got large although he followed me, with his keys. I headed for his car but he stopped me. "No, were not using that car. We're going to be using my bike if we need to get there in thirty minutes. Hold on a second though, we better be packing if this is a serious situation." He ran to the car quick while I put on a helmet. He grabbed a backpack and slipped it on his shirtless figure before climbing on the bike, helmet on, and I wrapped my arms around his waist. The bike took off quickly and I closed my eyes as I felt the wind pressure (although almost all of it was being blocked by Bankotsu's body).

It seemed like years as we darted through the traffic of the city before we got to the rolling hills of more country land. Just when I thought that we would never stop, the bike slowed down and pulled off to a parking lot. Bankotsu quickly jumped off and so did I, although my legs felt like jello. I pulled the helmet off and looked around but didn't see anybody. I went to go forward but Bankotsu shot an arm out in front of me, to stop me.

"Don't move, it's a game." He whispered. His eyes narrowed.

"How would you know?" I growled.

"Because I've murdered before!" he spat and a silence fell between us. "I've hunted somebody down and did this kind of shit to them. Now somebody is getting me back at the shit I did in my past. Go figure that it'd be just my luck."

Bankotsu was a murderer? Koga and him where so close... did this mean that Koga had murdered in his past as well? He pulled off his backpack and unzipped it. I got a glance inside the bag to take note of all the metal contraptions that were filled with bullets and felt my stomach grow ill. Only I would manage to be standing here with a criminal, a killer, who had all the weapons and more that he'd need to kill me.

Bankotsu told me to stay back. My parents told me a lot of things. My friends told me a lot of things. My sister told me a lot of things. Akio told me a lot of things. The police told me a lot of things. My teachers told me a lot of things. Koga told me a lot of things. I had rarely, if at all, listened to them. What was stopping me now? A bag full of guns and a potentially harmful man?

My hand darted inside the bag and I pulled out a gun before taking off running towards the playground. Was it stupid? Of course, it was very stupid. It wasn't like I cared though. If it took my life to save his life, then I was more than capable of doing something stupid. I heard bullets spray across the land and I didn't know what direction they were going in but I knew that they were headed for me. I ducked behind a slide, taking my chances, I squeezed my eyes together tight.

I heard bullets crash into the slide and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold them off forever with such thin plastic standing between me and death. Police sirens sounded and the shooting stopped. My eyes became wide and I was thankful that somebody was coming to my rescue. A bike zoomed up in front of me and I was shocked. The gun was ripped out of my hand and thrown into a backpack and a helmet was slapped on my head.

"We need to go, if I get caught then I'm in prison and they'll find out everything. I've escaped murder and the drug scene twice, they're sure to get me this third time and I'm not going to tempt my chances." He said quickly before pulling me behind him on his bike. I held on tight as we zoomed off before the cops could reach the scene.

So where was Koga?

--

"I'm glad you two returned, guess who's home?" Hiten said as we walked into the front door, adrenaline still beating through our bodies. Bankotsu's eyes flashed dangerously towards his younger brother, daring him to say the name. He didn't have to. Koga came into the living room with a white fluffy towel wrapped around his waist and one was in his hands as he dried his hair.

Koga's eyes narrowed at me, like Bankotsu's had narrowed at him. "Where the fuck have you been? I've been worrying my ass off about you!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I yelled. "I'm the one that's been worried sick about you! Ask Bankotsu, he knows! He sure as hell knows because he's been the one protecting me since party boy Koga began drinking! You're supposed to be watching over me, you would know where I've been if you had kept an eye on me!"

"Whatever you –"

"Don't you dare say anything about her." Bankotsu broke in, his words sounding dangerous. Koga's eyes widened, shocked, before they narrowed again at Bankotsu this time. "I _have_ had to watch your girl because you can't. In fact, we were worried sick about you so I risked jail time to try to save your fucking life even though it was all a lie! And she was willing to risk her life as well, you stupid stubborn arrogant asshole!"

"What do you mean you risked your lives?" Koga questioned.

"Somebody called my cell phone and I figured you might be in danger because of me. I didn't want to ruin anybody else's life because of my stupid situation. I don't think it's fair that you should have to die for something you're not a part of." I said quietly.

"I didn't know... I went out to go to the park right down the road last night. I didn't even think about anything. When I came back I couldn't find Ayame so I was driving around the whole night. I never suspected to find her sleeping with you. Did you guys... do anything?" he asked, in a softer tone and concern with the last part.

"She's not my girl Koga; she was just looking for protection." Bankotsu replied back, slightly more soft.

"I'm sorry." Koga mumbled.

"Save your apologies. I'm calling up the phone company, I want this number." I said as I grabbed their house phone and began to dial the number to contact the people (since I had the number in my phone). It turns out that it came from a public phone in a whole other state that couldn't be traced back to a specific person. These people had skill; there was no doubt about that. They had a plan, and they also apparently had a whole team. Koga drug me into "our" bedroom, even though he had yet to actually dress, and sat me down on the bed with him.

"Look, Ayame, about last night –"

"Stop. Koga, what did Bankotsu do? Who did he murder? I know you guys are close Koga, did you ever murder anybody?" I asked, a little worried. I wasn't sure what to think but as soon as I asked the question, Koga become shocked and froze. Koga had killed somebody. I shook my head and got up quick. "Oh my God, no... no! Oh my God!"

"Ayame, where the fuck do you think you're going?" Koga asked. I tried to get out of the room but he blocked the door in front of me before I had a chance to escape. I banged on the walls but he smirked. "The walls are soundproof, genius; nobody is going to hear you."

This was not happening, Koga was supposed to be protecting me! I had been sleeping with a killer all this time. It now made so much sense that he had been the one missing. I didn't know what to do. I saw the window on his wall, on the far other side of the bed. I made a run for it, but he quickly tripped me and I hit the floor. I scrambled to get up but he placed his hand on the back of my neck and forced me back down against the boarded floor.

****Five Reviews Unlocks the Next Chapter****

**I know I kicked it up, I'm sorry!**

**I know you guys can though!**


	12. Secrets and Sango

April 20, 2010

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author Note: Sorry guys, I've been too upset to update and everything... I got my belly button pierced yesterday for my birthday but that's about it. I'm starting a new story... again... I know, I'm sorry! I recommend the movie, Vanilla Sky by the way!

My reviewers, you guys rock and I love you:

inu-yusukekaiba102

charlie12398

ForeverDayDreaming

ultimateanime12

xxanimeangel2013xx

* * *

Forgotten

Chapter Twelve: Secrets and Sango

By: Ashley Dawn Shauf

* * *

_Every passing minute is another chance to turn it all around._

Vanilla Sky

Stupid girl, that's all that I was. I had fallen into the perfect trap that the perfect killer would set up to make himself seem innocent. People would think he tried to protect me, rather than him being the one to kill me. They wouldn't know he drug me here to die with the sound proof walls and his alliances everywhere surrounding.

"You need to listen to me Ayame." Koga said with a harsh tone as he picked me up and placed me sitting up on the bed. I was too terrified to move, and didn't dare as those intimidating but incredible blue eyes locked on mine. "About the murder... I probably should have told you about, since I'm supposedly one of the safest people but you need to understand that the person I killed wasn't who I thought."

"What are you talking about Koga?" I whispered quietly.

"I didn't know that he was innocent I thought he was... I thought he was the man that murdered my sister!" he said with a broken tone and water filling up in his eyes. "I didn't know he had a wife and children and regular job... I thought he was a killer! He was into the drug business; he must have worked with them. He wasn't a good man and I assumed... but I was wrong. I realized that when the next murder happened..."

"Koga...." I muttered lightly.

"Jason D. Lofter, he was involved with the drugs but he had a pregnant wife and a three year old toddler, a beautiful baby girl, which he would never get to see again all because of the fucking bullets I sprayed across that damned area! The killer was too good, he knew I was on to him before I knew and he set me up to kill that man. Please don't tell anybody Ayame, living with it every day is torture enough for me. I decided at that moment to dedicate my life to saving others, since I had taken somebody who died a death meant for another person, I wanted to do the same." He admitted and ran a hand through his hair in distress.

"So you're not going to kill or hurt me?" I questioned.

"No, God no. I just needed to get you scared so you'd listen to me since I needed to tell you this. I needed you to stay still rather than going hysterical. Bankotsu continued to hunt down others, while I was doing this. All the men he shot ended up being people that deserved to die. I killed a couple but ever since that day I've never hunted them down again, up until now." He assured me, looking at me honestly.

So Koga and Bankotsu were the good-guy killers that were trying to rid the world of evil? It was a cause that I couldn't be upset about. They were killing, but for good reasons. Besides, with him standing there in that towel looking sexier than ever, I couldn't be mad at him. I stood up and advanced him, wrapping my arms around him in a hug. He returned the hug gratefully before I pulled back.

I hooked my finger right inside the top of the towel, which was hanging low on those hips, and pulled it off while I spun away so I wouldn't catch sight of anything he didn't want me to see. The towel hit the floor and I could just imagine his face turning bright red. "I think that you should probably get dressed Koga, we have killer searching to do."

"Oh yeah?" he asked and advanced on me, which I wasn't expecting. I felt him against my back end as his hands slipped around my waist and he leaned to whisper lightly in my ear. "Ayame, if you think this killer finding is a dangerous game than you don't even want to begin to mess with me because you don't know what you'd be getting yourself into."

"I'm a girl of risks." I smirked as I spun around to face him but never looked down at his private parts or body, sticking to that gorgeous face of his. I lightly ran my fingers down those sexy abs. "And maybe you're the one playing the dangerous game?"

With that said I turned back around and he walked over to his towel, picking it up and wrapping it around his waist. I flopped on the bed just in time to see him disappear into the bathroom, once again, this time to change.

--

"So how are things with the sexy bodyguard? I haven't talked to you in forever." Sango questioned as we talked over the phone. I was watching the boys play video games quickly before we would leave and go hunt for this person. Boys, they always needed to squeeze in a quick game.

"It's great, he has a rocking body." I smiled as I spoke.

"Who does?" Koga butted in, hearing me over the game.

I rolled my eyes and ignored him as Sango continued. "Oh, sounds sexy. So have you guys done anything yet or something? I mean, I know you're a good girl Ayame but sometime you should take a walk on the wild side and be bad."

"I'll remember that." I giggled. "How's you and your luck with Miroku, the oh-so-claimed as sexy friend of InuYasha's? Does my girl got any hookups with the main man yet or are you still installing the charm to make him want and chase you?"

"Neither... I try and try but it seems like that damned guy could careless about me. It really pisses me off. I wish that once, just once, he'd take notice to me and everything I have to offer and everything I have to say but no, of course not. The girl I like happens to be a complete dickhead that makes me want to beat his head in with a Louisville Slugger!"

"Well that's not good... it'll all work out for you, I know it will." I promised just as her doorbell rang in the background. Sango sighed and got up to answer her door. I heard her talking in the background, asking who somebody was and then she tried to slam the door shut but it was slammed open. The phone apparently clattered to the floor as Sango screamed.

"I've got her." The demonic voice said before the phone disconnect. I screamed and threw my phone to let it sash to pieces from the force of the one concrete block wall. The boys quickly jumped up to aid me as I fell to my knees crying.

"Ayame, what's wrong?" Koga asked, worried.

"Sango, he has Sango!" I cried desperately.

"What?" he asked shocked and slightly dumbfounded.

"The killer has my best friend!" I screamed with tears streaming down my face. "Koga, we need to go get her! I need to make sure she's okay and do everything in my way to make sure that she doesn't get harmed!"

He nodded and grabbed his gun and keys, running outside. Bankotsu followed with us and told Hiten to tend to the house, which he obeyed. With his backpack we were making our way back to my old stomping grounds to attempt to save the girl who had always been my best friend, the one who recently had gotten captured.

****Four reviewers unlock the next chapter****

**Fuck. My. Life. (as well)**

** :)**


	13. The Unknown Life

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

To all my reviewers, you guys are amazing:

Inu-yusukekaiba102

Ultimateanime12

Stephanie

Inuyashasnumba1gurl

* * *

Forgotten

Chapter Thirteen: The Unknown Life

By: Ashley Dawn Shauf

* * *

_Here is the test to figure out whether your mission on Earth is finished: if you're alive, it isn't._

_Richard Bach_

My name is Ayame Wind. My parents are dead, my brother is gone, my sister is in a mental institution because she tried to commit suicide. I found my parents murder November 10, 2009 but now December was setting in and it was just now started the shift from warm to cold weather. Fake reports lead to even more curiosity on my search for justice, but my sexy bodyguard kept me distracted along the way. I almost died, several times, yet I defied death each time. Hell, every second my heart was beating I was escaping destined death.

I sat outside with my legs pulled up to my chest in my old ripped jeans, white wife beater, scarf, jacket, and boots. My fire colored hair was let down to blaze with the flow of the wind. I stared off into the distance, past the dying trees and loss of color. In the shaded sun my skin appeared a sickly ash tone but I wasn't worried about my looks. I still had nothing to prove the police wrong, and my parents worthy of respect.

How many people had died before them? How many would die after? Too many. Innocent people were being brutally murdered every day and there was nothing I could do to prevent that. Nobody could stop it from happening, but we could find justice for them to rest in peace. I crashed the crumpled, dry, brown leaf in my hand. It crunched and I dropped it, letting the pieces return from the Earth to which it had came.

One-hundred accounted murders, and still counting. The book didn't stop at one-hundred. It would continue to grow as the killer continued with homicide. I was simply a trip along the way, to the road of more deaths. If I was killed, the people/person would win. If I committed suicide or lived the life of an insane patient, the people/person would win. If I lived, I won but accomplished nothing. Nothing mattered unless I figured the people or peoples out. The game would end with me.

"Everything breaths it's first breath that breaths it's last." I whispered to the quiet woods and for the companion at my side to hear. Death was a blazing forest fire that was taking everything with it. This was my life, and it was the acid eating its way through it. My green eyes held no light. How could there be any source of life within me? I wasn't living; I was dead in a cocoon of a body. Me talking, breathing, living... it was all a sick trick, a twisted lie.

"Ayame, it was nothing you could have prevented." Koga said weakly. His words fell flat; nobody could stop me for blaming myself. It was only right to blame me, I was the beginning of a chain reaction that was ruining everybody's lives. This was the domino effect and I was the first of the black rectangles to have been capsized.

"Except, I could have Koga. If I didn't have anything to do with Sango's life than she would still be around right now!" I spat quietly with venom, more to myself than anything. The words, hearing Sango was dead, just carved deep into my heart more painful than the twist of any metal knife. I had to get a hold of myself; there wasn't the time to go crazy. "She's been my best friend, ever since I can recall. We grew up together, she was practically my sister. We hung out, every night, no matter what, and always listened and gave advice to each other. All those times we spent together... gone, and there will be no new times, not anymore."

"Ayame, don't blame yourself. Please, it was the killer and not you that caused Sango's fate." Koga attempted to persuade me. Sango's fate... her fate, her end, had been with a noose around her neck tied to the ceiling. Blood dripped from her mouth, as well as various cuts on her body, and spilled to the floor causing her skin to be a ghostly white. Too many times now had I had an encounter with fate, whether it meant death or not.

"Do you still believe in God, Koga?" I asked, curious and softly.

"Of course I do." He replied without hesitation.

"Vin Diesel played in a movie called Pitch Black. In that movie, an Arabic man said 'Just because you do not believe in God, does not mean he does not believe in –' at this point, Vin Diesel cut him off saying, and I quote, 'Think someone could spend half their life in a slam with a horse bit in their mouth and not believe? Think he could start out in some liquor store trash bin with an umbilical cord wrapped around his neck and not believe? Got it all wrong, holy man. I absolutely believe in God... and I absolutely hate the fucker.'" I responded. "Another time in the movie, he asks 'Where the hell's your God now?', that's how I feel right now."

"Bad things happen but they shouldn't steal your faith. It might not be tangible and you might not be able to prove it's actual correctness and existence, but in the end faith is all you have and it will always be the thing that people fall back on. Just like in Dark Lotus's one song they said 'I heard that 9 out of 10 inmates on death row are all ultra religious'. Don't change your religious beliefs because your life took a turn for the worst. I'm not here to preach to you but, right now, I believe that's what you really need. Everybody wants to hear that it's going to be okay, but I can't promise that. The only advice I can give you is to turn towards faith and not doubt it." Koga mumbled as he sat down beside me and gazed at the dying scene of wildlife.

"I feel like I know nothing anymore. I'm just a puppet in his game. He knows everything about me: where I am, who I talk to, who I see, what I think, what I do. He's everywhere, watching me. It was no matter so many people became insane with thinking they were being stalked... it was because they were! I'm just a part of their game, a piece of the puzzle that is too stubborn to fit in properly the first time." I sighed.

"You're difficult, and I love that about you." Koga let a smile grace his incredible features. I looked over him and studied his face. The pale light was starting to creep beneath the horizon and a golden light was falling upon him, as if he were my angel. I felt some weird feeling inside of me that I couldn't quite describe. I was unbelievably excited at his sight, and giddy with his presence. I was feeling a connection with him that I failed to have with anybody else.

"I feel like I caused her death." I whispered.

His hand reached up to gently stroke my cheek. "You didn't cause her death, God didn't cause her death... the killer caused her death. Ayame, the only thing you can do anymore for Sango is to find and capture that murderer. It's the only way to avenge her death, she deserves it, I think. Do the best you can, that's all that's left to do."

His words with smooth and silky to my ears. His touch was electrifying, sending sparks all through my body. His eyes were deep pools of emotion that shined for me. He was here for me, when everybody else was gone. He was the only person I had left to cling to these days. I sighed and glanced down at the scrapbook that I had brought along with me. Opening to one page I look at a young, smiling me with the caption that said 'Little Wolf Cub'. I didn't want to say the words I was about to, but I had to. "We need to go to my parent's house."

--

How had I been so stupid before, not to realize it earlier? I rushed quickly into the house and Koga followed behind me, trying to keep up. I tore a path to my parent's private room and quickly typed in a password to open it. Next I walked over to the computer and logged in. It was so weird to actually be in this room again, the familiar setting was strange to me. I pulled up a screen, which asked for my password, and I typed in 'ourthreewolfcubs'. My parents were plain people and really had no reason to make the password more complicated than that. That's what they had always called Akio, Rin, and I... their three little wolf cubs.

A large metal door creaked open and I took a deep breath. I wasn't sure whether to be afraid or not but it was best to face my fears and keep on trucking. I needed everything I could get, for Sango's sake. Koga looked at me, surprised, then to the door and back at me. "Do you want me to go in first, just in case?"

"No." I said confidently as I stood up and pushed the door open wider to the dark passage way. I wasn't sure of what we'd fall upon so I grabbed a flashlight and shined it into the darkness. Seeing a switch I flicked it on and the room below me came alive. It was like a basement I didn't know we had. Suddenly more curious than scared I picked up a quickened pace of trudging down the circular staircase. There were computers and storage cabinets everywhere.

The room was all around plain. Koga raised an eyebrow. "What is this place?"

"I'm not sure... I've never been here." I admitted with a sheepish smile as I booted up the computer, which had a large flat screen that spanned across the whole desk. After connecting signal a picture of a man came on the screen, looking a little shocked. "Who is this?!"

"My name is Ayame Wind... who are you?" I asked, a little frightened although the man didn't appear to be harmful at all. He was older, with grey hair and an aged face. I figured I should explain myself to the elder first. "I'm sorry but I have a feeling my parent's death wasn't because of drugs... I think somebody killed them for another reason and I'm looking for any help I can get... did you happen to know much about them?"

The man hesitated before letting out a sigh. "I probably shouldn't tell you this but... your parents worked as spies for us and they were reviewing corrupt systems and drug trafficking. They died before I got any real details... I wish I could tell you more. They've worked here for about 15 years now, along with their business, and they were the best damn people you could ask for. I never thought anything could bring them down, nobody did, which is why we were all shocked upon hearing of their death."

"My parents were spies?" I asked, in astonishment.

"Of course sweetheart." He agreed.

"They weren't involved with drugs?" I inquired, my voice soft and fragile. Right here, this was the moment of truth. If they were involved in drugs, the police were right and the reports held their validity. If he said no, my search continued with more effort. Either way I wasn't going to give up, though.

"Of course not! That's absurd!" the man screeched.

"Did they keep everything in here?" I questioned.

"As far as I know, yes." He replied.

"Right... I might take a look around here. Thank you for all your information, sir." I responded and he nicely said his goodbyes before the screen went to the normal computer desktop. I looked around all at the folders and gear. Was it right to trust that man? Maybe not. "Koga, I believe some of these tools might be able to help us."

I looked at my sexy bodyguard. I wanted nothing more than to fall victim to his sweet charm and feel his touch upon my skin. I wanted a day, even an hour, of harmony with him where we wouldn't have to worry or be in some mystery. It became more and more apparent to me, however, that my wish wouldn't come true. Sucking it up, I began to sort through things, unveiling the life I never knew they had.

****Four Reviews for Next Chapter****


	14. Love and the Decision

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author Note: There won't be many more chapters… this story is coming to an end, mostly because I lost interest.

* * *

Forgotten

Chapter Fourteen: Love and the Decision

* * *

_Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending._

_Maria Robinson

* * *

_

Revealing my parents lives lead to a whole bunch of equipment weighing down Koga's poor car, which had to lug everything around. I never knew my parents did such serious stuff and it seemed that any evidence of a journal had been removed, perhaps stolen. The equipment only urged my search for the destroyers deeper, fueling my initial hate towards the killers – I was positive that just one person could not pull this stunt off by themselves.

"Who made those police reports about my parents being on drugs?" I questioned as my mind wondered. I forgot to check the source, I was too enraged to think properly. I promptly whipped out my cell phone and dialed the police stations number.

"Officer Roberts here, how may I help you miss?" a half-hearted voice asked tiredly on the other line, probably bored out of his mind.

"I'm interested in the Wind case. I'm their daughter and I was wondering who filed the claim about the drug deals and my parents?" I questioned.

More alert, the officer replied. "I'm sorry miss but relative or not I'm not allowed to give out that kind of information. That case is specifically enclosed to anybody who might have any questions upon it. No other information may be leaked."

"Your system is corrupt! I have a right to know!" I growled angrily into the phone.

"Sorry miss, have a good day now." The man replied before he hung up on me and left the dial tone echoing in my ear. How could somebody do that to an innocent daughter of victims?

"We have no lead Koga, what do you suggest we do?" I asked desperately. "I lost my parents, my best friend… I almost even lost my sister."

"Ayame… everything will be okay." Koga whispered as he stopped the car and hugged my head to his chest and lightly stroked my hair. "I won't let anything bad happen to you. No more parties or anything, I promise. I know this is kind of weird to say, Ayame, but I really do think I love you. You're incredible and I can't stand having any other guys around you."

"Koga… I really think I love you too. Between all the stuff we've been through together, every night of having you by my side, having somebody care for me beyond all belief… it was kind of hard not to believe I was in love with you." I admitted back. Emotions were let out.

-0-0-0-0-

I opened my eyes and yawned as I looked at the figure beside me. It hadn't been early when we got home, but it wasn't late either. After our feelings were out in the open we both kind of physically reacted too, and it was the best experience I ever had. I closed my eyes again and ran my hand on his wonderfully soft but muscular body.

A vibrating noise came from the night table and Koga shot straight up in bed and picked it up. "Hello? Who is this? There's no way I'm putting her in danger like that! How the fuck do you know all of this shit? Leave me the fuck alone!" Koga screamed into the phone and wouldn't go to sleep for the rest of the night as he looked around and cradled his gun tight.

-0-0-0-0-

"I'm glad you guys are finally awake and down here because I have something really serious to tell you but I didn't get the chance yesterday," Bankotsu started as soon as he saw us, "there's fucking cameras set up all around this house. You tell me how that's possible! Nobody ever comes in this house! There are people fucking watching us and God only knows where from."

"You can't be serious." Koga whispered.

"I'm dead serious." Bankotsu nodded.

"That explains how this killer happens to know everything about us… he called me last night. He was watching me and he wanted to meet, face-to-face, with Ayame and I but I'm not willing to risk her life like that." Koga replied.

"Koga, we have to." I sighed. "We don't really have any options and I don't want to spend my entire life running away from some source we don't know. Even if it costs my life it could take down the killer and his team and that's a chance worth taking. I never was a very rational person to most people but I think it's our only choice."

"Ayame…" Koga looked at me sadly.

"We have to." I pushed.

The decision was made and we sorted through my parents spy gear to see what would be useful and what would be useless. By the next morning we had a slip of paper that had an address and time printed neatly on it.

This was the moment I had been waiting for: a face-to-face confrontation with the main mastermind. I was prepared, in black athletic pants with white strips and a tight white belly shirt. Even though I didn't need glasses I popped in some contacts and realized that they hooked up to a microscopic camera that would record everything on a wireless television hookup.

"Are you ready to go?" I turned to Koga. I would finally be able to bring justice to the deaths of my parents, my friend, and the near death of my sister. Koga didn't say anything, just nodded.


	15. Behind Enemy Lines

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author Note: Next to last chapter… here's a spoiler: you guys will not like how this story ends, I promise, and I'm sorry. There also will be no sequel so this is gonna be it when the story's over.

* * *

Forgotten

Chapter Fifteen: Behind Enemy Lines

* * *

_If you die you're completely happy and your soul somewhere lives on. I'm not afraid of peace after death, becoming someone else is the best hope I've got. _  
_Kurt Cobain _

This was it. This was the moment to prove myself and everything I've been working up to. From the first day I seen my parents death, to the following day when I met Koga, to the mysterious trails and deaths left behind. This was all about to end.

Koga squeezed my hand as we stood outside the building, loaded with weapons and ready for the fight. He turned his head towards me and his tone was dead serious. "Look Ayame, no matter what happens I want you to know I love you. And… before we go in there, there's something I need to tell you. It was wrong but I changed my mind and you can trust me now."

"I love you too Koga, and what is it?" I asked, curiously. This could be the last conversation I'd ever have with anybody.

"I started off as your bodyguard and all but… the killer got in contact with me. He promised that he'd let me see my sister, who was still alive, if I helped him kill you. I agreed and got your trust. I even messed with you psychologically to trick you to the house with the dead bodies in the basement and then went back on it and realized I couldn't. I set up cameras through every car, every house, you were ever in but after that one night… I went back on all of those things too. I didn't want you to know, but it's only right if you did." Koga said and everything hit me like a ton of cold, hard bricks.

I couldn't breathe. I felt the fear rattle my body, the betrayal that coursed through my frozen veins. My body tensed up and I shook my head. Of all the people I had trusted… I never figured he would have been the one to let me down. My own protector was trying to kill me. Suddenly all of that went away and my whole body bubbled with anger. Harnessing my strength I pulled back and smacked him as hard as I could because running towards the building.

I threw open the door and ran inside, looking at the multiple hallways that all looked exactly the same: metal plates and bolts. Koga was following me, calling out my name as he ran after me, and I ventured into the maze myself. As I went to turn another corner two men grabbed me, hard, and I screamed my lungs out.

Another group of men took a hold of the screaming guy behind me who, despite his own situation, was begging for them to let me go. Everything was a blur of a confusion before Koga stopped saying anything, even stopped moving, and something whacked me harshly against my temple. My world became blurry and faded to black.

-0-0-0-0-

I groaned and peeked open my eyes, to see blinding light, and immediately closed them again. My head was pounding and my body ached. I was secured to a chair, unable to move anything. Out of the corner of my eye, since I couldn't turn my head, I noticed Koga was the same way.

"Awake finally to join your little boyfriend?" a voice sneered. "Or did you finally give up on him when he told you the truth, that he was going to kill you? Poor little Koga just didn't have the strength to do it though, not even to save his sister – who was far dead by that time anyway – because he cared too much about some teenage brat."

I knew that voice. I forced my eyes open. The states chief of police stood before me and, suddenly, everything clicked. "My parents were spies and you killed them, you and your police station idiots, because they found out about your involvement in drugs in murders. My parents knew the system was corrupt and they were going to shut you down before you could do anything more. But you killed them, just like you killed the other people who threatened you and your job. You set up some fake police reports, fed this fake story to the news and scarred their name. I was the biggest fucking threat to you, wasn't I? My parents were geniuses, I got their brains and curiosity… I started poking my nose where it didn't belong and that terrified you."

"You're a little bitch who needs to learn to shut her fucking mouth." He snapped, fire in his eyes. Suddenly his face grew to a smirk. "You know what? I think that I just might show Koga exactly what happened to his sister…. Boys?"

A group of men came over and kept me secured but freed me from the chair and each man secured either a foot, an arm, or my head. I couldn't help the fear that was rising within my body. That's what I got for trying to piss people off, screwed deeper. "What the hell are you doing? Let me the fuck go you sick fucks!"

My screams and insults were desperate and fruitless. The chief drew out a pair of scissors and I closed my eyes, ready for him to pierce my flesh. He did something worse though, he cut off my top and bra and began to work on my pants. I wasn't sure what to do, there was nothing I could do. Koga was screaming and pissed off, ready to kill. I was helpless.

When I was stripped down to only my thong the man stepped back and began to undress himself. My whimpers and begs of "please, stop… please…" were nothing. He didn't care. He was a killer and a rapist apparently.

The next thing I knew, a crowd of people in completely black outfits rushed into the room. Bullets began to spray from both directions. I closed my eyes as the bullets rattled off of metal and dug into flesh. I heard Koga yell 'Fuck' and it was the last thing I got to hear of him. I, now free, took my chances and ran to him, dropping my almost completely naked form at his knees.

His chest has two bullet holes in it, gushing with blood, and his skin was losing it's color. His eyes grew dull and lifeless. His voice was strained and cracking when he said, "I love you Ayame and I'm sorry for everything. This is my fault."

"No… no it's not Koga! It's not your fault. It's okay, everything is okay. I love you too. We'll get you to a doctor and we'll both be fine." I assured, though I knew it was probably a lie. I was just saying it to make us feel better. Hell, I wasn't even sure if these other people were here to help us. The last thing I remember was saying. "You can't die on me Koga, you can't."

And he didn't say anything back.


	16. Life Conclusion

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author Note: Last chapter! Woo, sorry this story has become worthless but I'm really not into it. I have too many new stories and new story ideas. Don't hate me for this, at least I did something nice in this chapter.

* * *

Forgotten

Chapter Sixteen: Life Conclusion

* * *

_The last thing I'll wish for before I die is that I had lived.__  
__Eileen Parra_

Ayame Wind. I'm twenty-two years old and I work as a spy for an international company that I can trust, in honor of my parents. My parents are dead. My sister is still coping with her mental instability in an insane asylum but I visit her often. Her progress has been at lot better knowing that I wasn't killed, and Sesshomaru cares. My brother, Akio, had ran away years ago and never came home. He was dead, or he would have returned. My best friend, Sango, was killed because of the mess I got caught up in.

November 10, 2009 was the day that changed my life forever. It was both for better, and for worse. It gave me courage, a deeper meaning to life, and something worth dying for. It made me bring out the justice that needed served after a corrupt state police station destroyed the city and the lives of people.

The police got in trouble for it, and the people got the justice they deserved. The Murder Book was given to the FBI so they could clear up some mistakes with death reports. They were the saviors in that fateful day at the building where I would meant the killers and connect loose ends. Bankotsu took the chance of his identity being discovered, and called them after viewing the data that my camera-contact was picking up.

Right now I was with the boy who I fell in love with. He was my bodyguard who swore to protect, and did against his own will to see his sister alive. I couldn't hold it against him when it was for such a good purpose. I came to visit him everyday, no matter what the weather was like. Since I was seventeen, five years had passed. Never since I met him had I gone a single day without being with him.

"Koga… I'm not sure what to say. I visit you all the time and my mind comes up blank every time. It's that time of the year again, November 10th, and I just thought you should know that I still appreciate everything you've ever done for me. I really wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." The tears that came to my eyes were impossible to hold back.

I continued, "I miss you Koga and I'd give anything just to be with you, one more time. I haven't been with a single guy, slept with a single guy, since. I love you and I will never give up on you, never, and I want you to know that. I hope you hear me, from wherever you are in Heaven. I know you're watching over me… even on Earth you were my guardian angel."

I bent down and carefully placed the bundle of red roses in font of the tombstone. My vision was blurry as I stared at the inscription: _Chance Michael Braodwin aka Koga Lee Ookami. March 13, 1988 – September 25, 2010._

That was all they had written about him. Only Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Hiten, Bankotsu, and me were there to see him get buried. Though thanked him, I never kept in touch with Bankotsu (or anybody else for that matter).

"I love you too, Ayame." A deep and sexy voice, that I knew too-well, came up. I gasped and turned around to see a tall and muscular boy with intense blue eyes, a high black ponytail, a grey tight tee, light blue jeans, and black boots behind me.

He was standing there, watching me. I couldn't believe my eyes. The man who I thought had died was standing right here with me, at his gravesite. There was another man beside him who was familiar but unbelievable as well.

The only man smiled at me. "Hello, my name is Akio Wind and I'm with the witness protection program. There's a lot of explaining left for us to do."

**The End**


End file.
